


Under Fire

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: Detective Abby Griffin is in a loveless marriage for the sake of her teenage daughter. Detective Marcus Kane is a divorced workaholic. What happens when they suddenly find themselves as partners? Can they put their past differences aside for the sake of their careers?





	1. 1

“I have a right to know where you’re going, Jake!” Abby yelled as she followed her husband of 18 years down the stairs and towards the front door. 

“I’ll be back Sunday night. That’s really all you need to know.” 

Abby stared at him in disbelief. Did he really think it was ok for him to leave for the weekend without telling her where he was going and with whom? 

Feeling a slight pang of guilt, Jake sighed loudly. “Look Abby, I’m not trying to be an asshole here, really I’m not.” 

She scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her and leveling a penetrating glare at the man she had promised to love for the rest of her life. “Who is she?”

Jake’s eyes immediately snapped to his wife, knowing there was no reason to lie, not at this point in their relationship. “We both agreed that our marriage was over a long time ago, Abby.”

She couldn’t argue with him, it was true. 

They’d been happy for a time, blissfully in fact, but then things started to slowly deteriorate. Jake, a civil engineer for D’Amato Associates, had always worked long hours, but he loved his job and Abby wanted to be supportive. She did her best, especially when Clarke was young, to make sure they had dinner together as a family each night and they spent quality time together on weekends. 

That all changed once Abby was promoted to Detective with the NYPD, around the time that Clarke celebrated her 10th birthday. Her father and grandfather had been detectives with the NYPD and Abby always dreamed of following in their footsteps, especially since she was an only child, it was her duty to carry on the family legacy. As a female on the force, Abby always felt like she needed to prove herself and fight that much harder to rise up the ranks. As a child, while her friends were off playing with Barbies or having tea parties, Abby could often be found playing cops and robbers with the neighborhood boys. 

While Jake had been supportive of her career as a police officer, he was not very enthused with her decision to become a detective. That, as it turned out, had been the beginning of the end for them. In a way, Abby understood. She was a wife and mother and suddenly she was gone more than she was home. It was no longer a set schedule and a 40-hour work week, but a 24/7 on call commitment. 

It started slowly, with little passive-aggressive comments here and there, before progressing to screaming matches on the rare occasion that they were both in the house at the same time. Finally, it seemed they only spoke when it concerned Clarke. 

It didn’t come as much of a surprise to Abby when Jake came to her to say that their marriage was over. She felt the same way, probably for longer than she cared to admit. They had been going through the motions for some time. However, Clarke was 14 at the time and neither of them wanted to turn her world upside down. After a lot of thought, they agreed to remain married, and under one roof, until Clarke graduated from high school. No matter what happened between them, they were parents first and their daughter deserved a family. 

“Yes, we did, but we are still married, Jake, even if in appearance only. I’ve never cheated on you and I thought you’d have enough decency to do the same.”

“I didn’t go out looking for someone. It happened and I’m not going to let her go just because we agreed to live together for another 2 years.”

“So, you’re just going to shack up with your girlfriend for the weekend?”

“Clarke’s at Volleyball camp this weekend. She’ll never know I wasn’t here. I don’t see a problem.” 

Seriously? Well, Abby sure as hell saw a problem, but she wasn’t about to beg. “Fine, do what you want, Jake.” 

Turning on her heel, Abby stormed back upstairs before Jake could see the hot tears that started to stream down her face. 

**********

Detective Marcus Kane sat at his desk at the 72nd Precinct in Brooklyn well passed midnight. Running his hands over his face and through his hair, he let out a tired sigh as he stared at his computer screen. He was exhausted and starving, but he wanted to finish his report. Besides, what did he have to go home to? A cold, empty apartment? No, he was better of here, at least he would get some work done. 

“Kane, go home!”

Marcus looked up to see his Captain, Thelonius Jaha, walking towards him. 

“You’re still here, Sir.” 

“That’s because I’m an old, divorced, workaholic,” he chuckled. 

“Ah,” Marcus nodded. “I see.” 

“Seriously Kane, go home. This isn’t anything that can’t wait until morning. Besides, you deserve a little break after closing the Martin case.” 

“Fine,” Marcus sighed, closing the folder in front of him. “I know when I’m not wanted.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I need to meet with you tomorrow morning. 10am. My office,” Jaha said. 

“About what?” Marcus asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Stevens retired over a month ago, Kane. How long did you think you’d be without a partner?” 

“Sir, I don’t need a partner. I work better on my own.”

“Too bad. Everyone has a partner.”

“Who is it?” Marcus called after Jaha’s retreating back. 

“10am Kane,” he yelled over his shoulder, disappearing into his office. 

**********

Walking through the door of his apartment, Marcus kicked off his shoes and tossed his keys on the entryway table. He headed to the kitchen, absentmindedly flipping through his mail along the way. Nothing but bills and junk mail. No surprise. 

He was hungry, but it was late and he was too exhausted to even think about making something for himself. Instead, he dropped the mail on the counter and walked down the hall to his bedroom. 

Discarding his clothing haphazardly on the floor, he fell on top of his bed, hoping sleep would come easily. Unfortunately for Marcus, his mind was difficult to turn off, especially with the news that he would be getting a new partner in the morning. 

Marcus had made Detective 7 years prior and Stevens had been his partner ever since. They weren’t what you’d call friends, but they got along and they knew they could trust each other with their lives. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked. Now that Stevens was retired, Marcus was terrified to find out who Jaha would stick him with. 

**********

A few minutes before 10 the following morning, Marcus made his way up the front steps of his precinct. He had trouble falling asleep the night before, so he made a point to stop for a Venti Quad Shot Americano on his way into work. Lord knows he would need it today. 

Knocking on the Captain’s closed office door, he waited patiently. After a few moments, Jaha greeted him with a smiled, ushering him inside. 

“Kane, I’d like you to meet your new partner, Abby Griffin.” 

Marcus and Abby stared at one another wide-eyed, their mouths agape. Neither one of them expected to see the other and they most certainly never expected to be partnered up. 

“No,” Marcus finally said, breaking the awkward silence. “No. Absolutely not.” 


	2. 2

“Kane, I’d like you to meet your new partner, Abby Griffin.” 

Marcus and Abby stared at one another wide-eyed, their mouths agape. Neither one of them expected to see the other and they most certainly never expected to be partnered up. 

“No,” Marcus finally said, breaking the awkward silence. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“Excuse me?” Jaha asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Trust me, I’m not exactly overjoyed to see you either, Kane!” Abby spat, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. 

Confused, Captain Jaha looked back and forth between the two detectives in front of him. “Wait, you two know each other?”

“You could say that.” 

“We grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same school,” Abby explained. 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Sir, this isn’t going to work,” Marcus said, almost desperately. “There has to be someone else.” 

“Kane, you need a partner and Abby’s just been transferred to the 72nd. I’m sorry you two, but you’re stuck with one another. End of discussion.” 

“But Sir…..”

“Whatever issues you have, work them out.” Jaha said as he took a seat behind his desk and turned his attention to his computer screen. 

Marcus let out an exasperated sigh before storming out of the room, leaving Abby standing in the middle of the Captain’s office. 

“Sir?”

“What is it, Griffin?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, Kane is right. This isn’t going to work.” 

“Like I said, you don’t have a choice. You both need partners,” Jaha said with no sympathy. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” 

“Yes Sir,” Abby nodded, biting her lip. 

Heading for the door, Abby stepped out into the main squad room, her eyes scanning for Kane. She found him seated at his desk on the far side of the room. Here we go, she thought to herself. 

In the squad room, partners had their desks touching, facing one another. The empty desk opposite Kane was clearly hers. 

Taking a seat in her chair, she stared at her new partner, “You can’t ignore me. You know that, right?”

Marcus kept typing, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. 

“For Christ sake, Kane!”

Finally, he leveled an icy glare in her direction, shaking his head in irritation. “What the hell do you want me to say?” Marcus asked through gritted teeth. 

Abby let out a heavy sigh. When she walked into the 72nd that morning, the last person in the world she expected to see was Marcus Kane. “Look, I’m not any happier about this than you are, but it appears that we’re stuck with each other, at least for a while.” 

Marcus sat back in his chair, letting out a sardonic laugh. “So what Abby? We’re just supposed to hold hands and sing kumbaya? Pretend that you and I can actually stand to be in the same room together?”

Ouch, that hurt. “Unfortunately, we don’t have a choice.”

“Fine, but we do things my way, understand?”

Abby was unable to stop her eyes from rolling. “Same old Kane.” 

“Understand?” he asked again, glaring at her. 

“Yes Sir,” she said sarcastically, giving him a mock salute.

“God help me,” Marcus muttered under his breath. 

**********

That night, after work, Marcus found himself seated on a barstool at Mooney’s Tavern in Brooklyn Heights. While it was the opposite direction from his apartment in Bay Ridge, it was owned by one of his oldest friends, Jacapo Sinclair and, after dealing with Abby Griffin all day, he desperately needed to talk…..and drink. 

“Sinclair, give me another,” Marcus called, finishing off his second Jack & Coke. 

“You ok?” Sinclair asked concerned. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not like you to come in during the week and it’s definitely not like you to knock em’ back like this.” 

Marcus pursed his lips and nodded. “I got a new partner today.” 

“That’s bad, huh?”

“Abby Griffin.” 

Sinclair was so shocked he actually spit out the sip of beer he had just taken. “You’re shitting me?” he asked wide-eyed. 

“I wish I was. All the Detectives in the NYPD and I get stuck with HER. Who did I piss off in a previous life?”

“Wow,” Sinclair chuckled. “You’re going to be in here a lot, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Marcus said rolling his eyes. 

“Damn, Abby Griffin,” he said, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen her in probably 18 years. Not since she married that blonde guy from California…” Sinclair trailed off when he noticed the look on Kane’s face. Nevermind. 

**********

Like Marcus, Abby wasn’t exactly in a cheerful mood when she got home that night. Walking in the house, she found a note on the kitchen counter from Jake:

_ Golfing with the guys. Be home late. Clarke is spending the night at Harper’s. _

Balling up the piece of paper, she threw it across the room before grabbing a bottle of Sangria out of the fridge and heading into the living room. Sighing heavily, she flopped down on the sofa and filled her glass. 

Marcus Kane. Of all the possible partners she could have been assigned to, it had to be HIM. Clearly, fate had a sick sense of humor and it was in the mood to fuck with her. 

She sat there in the silence of her empty house, sipping her wine and watching a House Hunters marathon. Suddenly, her cell phone started to vibrate on the cushion next to her and the face of one of her oldest friends illuminated the screen. 

“Hey you,” Abby smiled. 

“What’s up Columbo,” greeted Diana Sydney. 

“Very funny. I was just about to call you.” 

“Yeah, sure you were. So, who did you end up with? An overweight grouch close to retirement? A mean girl that already hates you? Maybe a young hottie with washboard abs?”

Abby groaned. “You know what, any of those sound like heaven compared to who I’m stuck with.” 

“Come on, Abs, it can’t be that bad. Spill it!”

“It’s Marcus Kane.” 

_ Silence.  _

The thing Abby knew, she heard Diana let out a nervous laugh. “Very funny. No, seriously, who’s your new partner?”

“I’m not kidding, Diana. It’s Kane.”

_ Silence.  _

“Fuck!” 

“Yup.”

“That must be….awkward?”

“You can say that,” Abby said, laying back on the couch. We’ve done a good job of avoiding one another for the last 18 years, but now…..Ugh! What a fucking mess.” 

“Did he say anything?” Diana asked tentatively. 

“You know Kane. He hasn’t exactly changed much. First, he tried to ignore me like I wasn’t even there, but once he realized he couldn’t do that forever, he just acted like I was an inconvenience. 

“Well, the two of you always seemed to be oil and water, ever since kindergarten,” Diana chuckled. 

“Yeah, things haven’t really changed much.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“For now, there’s not much I can do, but I will be putting in a formal request for a new partner tomorrow. I’m sure Kane will do the same. We’ll just have to suck it up in the meantime and hopefully our requests are approved.” 

“Good luck, sweetie.”

“Thanks. I’m going to need it.” 


	3. 3

“Excuse me, Sir,” Marcus said, knocking on the door to Captain Jaha’s office. 

The older man looked up from his work, “Come in, Kane.”

Marcus closed the door behind him before crossing the room to Jaha’s desk. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to submit this first thing.” 

Knowing exactly what Marcus was handing him, Jaha let out a sigh as he took the paper from him. “A request for a new partner?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “It’s not going to work, Sir, and I’m afraid it’s going to interfere with our work performance.”

The Captain leaned back in his chair and studied him for a moment. “Sit down, Kane.” 

“Sir……”

“Sit down!”

Knowing he had little choice, Marcus took a seat opposite Jaha. 

“I may be your Captain, but I’m also your friend. Now, tell me what the hell is going on with you and Griffin.”

“I’d prefer not to get into it….” Marcus started. 

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll deny this request right here and now,” Jaha said as he stood from his seat and walked around his desk. He leaned against it, his arms crossed. “If you really expect me to submit this request to the Commissioner 24 hours after you and Griffin were partnered, you have to give me something.” 

Marcus bowed his head and nodded. “Like Abby told you yesterday, we grew up together in Rye Brook. We’ve known each other since kindergarten.”

Jaha furrowed his brow, “Ok, but that doesn’t explain why the two of you can’t be partners.” 

“We’ve never really been able to coexist,” Marcus admitted. “Abby is…..carefree, a dreamer, reckless. It’s her mission in life to bend or break the rules whenever possible. And me, I’m more black and white, serious.”

“No? You?” Jaha said in mock disbelief. 

Marcus raised an eyebrow, but continued, “Apparently, fate has a sense of humor because we always seemed to end up in the same classes, year after year. We always got under one another’s skin, always made it a priority to annoy the other.”

“I’m still confused. Why does that mean you can’t be partners now? You’re both 40 years old for Christ’s sake.”

Marcus raked his hand through his hair, “We were both home the summer before our senior year of college and we wound up working at the same day camp. At first, it was as if nothing had changed. We were constantly butting heads, but then……” he trailed off.

“Then?” Jaha questioned as if he were on the edge of his seat. 

“Something changed,” Marcus shrugged. “We grew closer, became friends and eventually we started dating. We were young and we weren’t together that long, but I fell pretty hard,” Marcus confessed, almost embarrassed. 

“What happened?” 

“Summer ended, we both went back to school, and she reconnected with her ex-boyfriend. She said she was sorry and that I was a great guy, but she loved Jake and she wanted to give him another chance.” 

Well, damn. “Ouch,” Jaha said, genuinely feeling bad for Marcus.

“Yeah,” Marcus said, pursing his lips. “Needless to say, I didn’t take it well. I was angry and bitter. We’ve avoided one another ever since.”

Captain Jaha absorbed the information Kane had just relayed to him. “I’ll submit your request, but it’s going to take time, and there’s still no guarantee that it will be approved.” 

“I understand.” 

“In the meantime, you and Griffin are going to have to find a way to play nice in the sandbox.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Marcus said, rising to his feet. “Thank you.”

**********

Abby sat at her desk that morning, looking over a case file and sipping her coffee. She hadn’t slept well the night before, tossing and turning, not being able to think of anything else but the Kane situation. 

She knew he’d fallen in love with her. She knew she’d hurt him. And if she was being honest with herself, she often wondered if she’d made the right choice. At the beginning, the answer was always, absolutely. She and Jake had been together since freshman year at St. John’s and they often talked about their future together. Abby had tried to convince herself that Marcus was simply a summer fling. However, that seemed to change as the years went on and she and Jake grew more distant. In fact, Abby often found herself wondering what her life would have been like if she’d told Jake to go to hell and fully given in to her feelings for the dark-haired boy she’d known her entire life. Ugh. 

Abby was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed her new partner leaving Jaha’s office and walking towards her. 

“Morning Sunshine,” Abby greeted Marcus as he took a seat opposite her. 

“Morning,” he grumbled barely glancing at her. 

“Submitting your request for a new partner?” she asked, motioning in the direction of Captain Jaha’s office. 

“Yes.” 

“Coward,” Abby mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear. 

His eyes immediately snapped to hers, an irritated look on his face. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, Marcus. You’re a coward.” 

He glared at her, his eyes blazing with fury. “Follow me,” he said calmly, getting up from his chair and walking towards one of the conference rooms on the opposite side of the room. 

Abby hesitated for a moment, but then followed him into the empty room. Once she was inside, he closed the door behind her before leaning back against the dark wood. 

“Well?” she asked annoyed. 

Marcus pushed himself off the door and closed the distance between them, his hands resting on his hips. “I’m a coward?” he asked incredulously. 

Abby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. “Yes. I’ll admit that I’m not thrilled over this partnership either, but there is no reason that we can’t do this. We’re both adults and we’re both professionals.”

Marcus looked down at this shoes, shaking his head. 

“Look Marcus, I know I hurt you….”

“Don’t!” he cut her off. “It’s been almost 20 years, Abby. You made your choice and we’ve both had to live with it.”

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

“It was a long time ago, just leave it alone.” 

But Abby didn’t want to leave it alone. She wanted to talk about it, knowing it was the only way they would ever move past what happened and be able to work together. “We need to talk about this if we’re going to work together, Marcus. Partners have to trust one another with their lives.”

“And that’s why I’ve requested a new partner. I was sure you’d do the same.”

Abby bit her lip. “I thought about it, but then I decided not to.” 

“You can’t be serious?”

“You’re one of the best Detectives in the NYPD, Marcus, and we were friends once.” 

“What? For the 3 months we actually got along?” 

Before another word could be said, the door opened and Captain Jaha entered the room. “What the hell are you two doing? DEA needs an escort for a shipment of narcotics. Here’s the address.”

“An escort?” Abby asked confused. 

“Some undercover operation. I don’t know the details and I don’t care, just get down there.” 

“Yes Sir,” they said in unison before heading out the door. 

**********

An hour later, Marcus found himself driving his unmarked car, escorting a UHaul filled with heroine. 

“I don’t like this,” Abby said from the passenger seat when they stopped for a red light. “$30 million in confiscated drugs and we’re they’re only protection?”

“The DEA said they wanted to be as low-key as possible.”

“There’s low-key and then there’s stupid.” 

Suddenly, a large sedan slammed into the passenger side of Kane’s car, sending glass flying everywhere. Marcus’ ears were ringing and everything hurt. He turned just in time to see a man in a black ski mask jump out of the sedan and flee. 

“Abby? Are you ok?” he asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. She was awake, but blood was covering the right side of her face and she was clutching her arm. “Abby?”

“Marcus,” she said weakly. 

Marcus was reaching for his radio to call for help when a barrage of bullets rained down on them, some flying through the windshield. He immediately pulled Abby to him, shielding her with his body. “Get down! It’s an ambush.”

Once he knew she was down and as safe as she could be at the moment, Marcus climbed out of the car and started to exchange gunfire with two other men in ski masks. He hid behind a parked car, but they had better position and glass was shattering all around him. He managed to get off a few good shots, one of which struck one of the men in the shoulder. 

Unfortunately, the men were able to reach the UHaul and climb inside before driving off with the entire truckload of narcotics.

“Dammit!” Marcus yelled, slamming his fist against the side of the car. 

Abby. Remembering his injured partner, he immediately took off, spring towards his car and silently praying that she was alright. 


	4. 4

Marcus paced the waiting room at New York Presbyterian Hospital anxiously awaiting word on Abby’s condition. He looked out the window at the city below, running a hand through his hair, more worried than he had been in a very long time. Shaking his head, a faint smile played across his lips as he thought of the brown-haired pain in the ass that had become his partner. He had never met anyone that could absolutely infuriate him one minute and make him terrified of losing them the next. 

“Detective Kane?” 

Marcus turned to see a young nurse standing in the doorway. “Here,” he responded, walking over to her. 

“Detective Griffin has been moved to a room. You can see her now. Room 514.”

Marcus nodded and then headed through the double doors. Making his way down the long hallway, he paused in front of room 514 and peered inside the open doorway. Abby was laying in a hospital bed, her eyes closed. He could see stitches above her eyebrow and a cast on her right arm. Closing his eyes, he silently thanked God that her injuries weren’t more serious. 

He knocked lightly on the large wooden door and Abby opened her eyes as she turned her head in his direction. The grimace on her face when she did so did not go unnoticed. 

“Marcus,” she said rather weakly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he admitted somewhat shyly as he crossed to her bedside. 

“I feel like I was hit by a truck. The doctor said I have a broken radius, bruised ribs, and a concussion, not to mention I feel like my body is one giant bruise. They want to keep me overnight for observation, but I should be able to go home tomorrow.” 

Marcus shuffled uncomfortably, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. “I’m sorry, Abby.”

“It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done,” she told him, pressing the button to put her bed in a more upright position. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he said, waving her off when she gestured to the cut on his cheek. “Just some cuts and bruising.”

“Any word on the truck?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Everyone in the city is looking for it, but it’s like it just dropped off the face of the earth.” 

“Mom!” a blonde teenager said from the doorway. 

Both Abby and Marcus turned to see her 16 year old daughter, Clarke, and Jake come into the room. As the teen rushed to Abby’s side, Marcus took a step back. 

“Mom, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, sweetie. Just a bit banged up,” Abby said gingerly hugging her daughter. 

Noticing Jake and Marcus both standing rather awkwardly towards the foot of her bed, Abby said, “Jake, this is my new partner, Marcus Kane. Marcus, this is my husband, Jake.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Marcus said, extended his hand.

“Yeah, you too.” 

Feeling like he was intruding on family time, Marcus decided to take his leave. “I’m going to get out of here. I’m glad you’re ok, Abby. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Thanks Marcus.”

With that, he turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him and heading home to his empty apartment. 

**********

“Mom, I want to stay home with you today,” Clarke said two days later. 

“Clarke, I’ll be fine. You have that big Chemistry test today. You need to go to school. Besides, I’m looking forward to having the house to myself for awhile and watching my soaps.” 

“But..”

“Go!”

“Ugh, fine,” the teen agreed, grabbing her backpack and kissing her mother. “I’ll see you after practice. I should be home around 5:30.” 

“Have a good day!”

Abby laid back on the couch, snuggling into the cushions as she turned on Good Morning America. She was just about to doze off when she heard Jake’s voice. 

“Did Clarke leave?” he asked as he came down the stairs. 

“Yes, just a few minutes ago.”

“I need to get going. Are you going to be ok?”

“I’m fine,” she said, knowing his concern was more out of duty and guilt, rather than love or concern. “You’ve played the loving husband very well, Jake.” 

Jake let out a frustrated sigh. “You’re still my wife and the mother of my child, Abby. I still care.” 

“Like I said, I’m fine.” 

Jake held his hands up in defeat and then left for work without another word. Once the door closed behind him, Abby groaned, covering her face with her hands. Is this really what her marriage had come to? They never should have agreed to stay married for Clarke. Perhaps they would have been better off ending things years ago? Lord knows they both would have been happier. 

**********

“How’s Griffin?” 

Marcus looked up from his computer to see Jaha standing over him. “She was released yesterday.”

“That’s not what I asked, Kane.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Sir. She has her husband and daughter.”

“She’s your partner, please tell me you’ve called to check on her?” 

Marcus ran his hands over his face and gave Jaha an annoyed look. “I spoke to her in the hospital, but not since.” 

Jaha shook his head. “Go check on your partner,” he said, walking back towards his office. 

“What? Now?” Marcus asked in disbelief. 

“Yes. Go!”

**********

Abby sat at her dining room table flipping through the pages of several photo albums. While she was sore and knew she needed to rest, she was not the type of person to lay around all day. 

Each album she looked at was full of pictures of her, Jake, and Clarke during happier times. They looked so happy. They were happy. How did it go so horribly wrong? 

“Ha!” Abby let out a bitter laugh. She knew she couldn’t blame Jake, not entirely. Most of their issues started when she made Detective. She knew what it would mean for her marriage and for her family, but she chose to do it anyway. Yes, Jake could have and should have been more supportive, but they shared the blame equally. 

Opening the last album, she gasped aloud when she realized what it was. It wasn’t a family album, like the others, but one of her personal albums. In fact, it was the album from the summer she worked at the Rye Brook Summer Day Camp. The summer she dated Marcus Kane. 

Turning the page, the first picture she saw was one of her and Marcus at the Rye Brook pool. They were standing in the shallow end, his arms wrapped around her from behind, and they were both beaming up at the camera. She smiled sadly as she gently ran her fingers over the photo. 

The sound of her doorbell pulled her from her thoughts. “Coming!” she yelled as she slowly got up from the table and made her way to the front door. 

Abby’s eyes widened at the sight of Marcus standing on her doorstep. “Marcus?”

“Hi,” he said, looking uncomfortable. “I’m sorry to just show up like this.”

“No, it’s ok,” Abby quickly interrupted. “Come in, please.” 

“So, how are you feeling?” Marcus asked, following her into the living room. 

“Still sore and the cast is a pain in my ass, but I’m alive,” she smirked. “I was just going to get myself a cup of coffee. Would you like one?”

“Umm, sure,” he nodded. “Do you need help?”

“Nope. I can manage. I’ll be right back.” 

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, Marcus’ eyes scanned the room, noticing the numerous families photos on the walls and on the mantle. He averted his eyes as a sudden wave of sadness overcame him. He continued to pace while he waited for Abby to return, eventually ending up in the dining room. Finding several albums scattered on the table, he was about to turn away, when something caught his eye. Moving closer, he was shocked to see one of the albums opened to a picture of he and Abby during their brief summer together. What the hell?

“Sorry it took so……” Abby trailed off, eyes wide when she saw Marcus looking at the photo of the two of them. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was looking out the window and….” he rambled. 

“It’s ok,” Abby assured him as she handed him some coffee. “I was bored and decided to look through some old albums. I didn’t even realize that was in there.” 

Marcus pursed his lips and nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. “It was a fun summer.”

“It was,” she agreed, offering a small smile. 

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, both sipping their coffee, before Marcus said, “Well, I should really get back. Call me if you need anything.” 

“I will. Thanks for stopping by, Marcus.” Abby couldn’t explain it, or maybe she didn’t want to, but she felt a pang of sadness at the news that Marcus was leaving. 

Marcus opened the door, but then turned back to look at her, “I meant what I said, Abby. Call me if you need anything, day or night.” 

With that, he disappeared through the door, leaving Abby standing in the middle of her entryway. She walked back over to the table and picked up the album once again. Flipping through the pages, she was met with picture after picture of her and Marcus. Her and Marcus around a campfire. Her and Marcus at the drive-in. Her and Marcus at Coney Island. Her and Marcus….happy. 


	5. 5

Two weeks later, Abby returned to work at the 72nd. Unfortunately, due to her broken arm, she was reassigned to desk duty until she was cleared to return with no restrictions. Needless to say, she wasn’t exactly pleased with her temporary situation. 

“Everything ok?” Marcus asked, looking at her over his glasses when he heard her sigh for the umpteenth time. 

“This sucks,” she grumbled. “I hate being stuck behind a desk.”

“I know. It’s not ideal, but you’ll be back soon.” 

“Not soon enough.” 

Although he’d never admit it, Marcus was happy to have Abby back, even if she was confined to her desk. Despite his displeasure when they were initially partnered, he still cared for her, and the sheer terror that gripped him when that SUV slammed into the passenger side of their car was not something that would leave him anytime soon. Her injuries could have, no should have been, so much worse. She was lucky to escape with a broken arm, bruised ribs, and a concussion. 

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he returned to his work, wanting to finish the paperwork for an armed robbery case that he had just closed the day before. He found himself struggling to focus as his eyes kept glancing up at the woman across from him. Sometime later, once he was finished, he closed the file in front of him and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Are you just about finished?” he asked Abby, sitting back in his chair. 

She looked up and let out a humorless laugh. “No, but it’s nothing that can’t wait until Monday.” 

“I’ll walk out with you.” They both rose from their seats and started to gather their belongings. 

“So, do you and your family have any big plans this weekend?” Marcus asked, waiting for Abby while she retrieved her keys from the inside of her purse. 

“Uh, no not really. Clarke is going camping with her best friend and her family and I think Jake is having a guys only weekend with a few of his buddies. I plan to lay around in my PJs and watch chick flicks,” she smirked. “How about you?”

“Sadly, pretty much the same,” he shrugged. “Minus the chick flicks.” 

“Nice,” Abby laughed softly. “We lead exciting lives, Detective.” 

They headed out of the squad room and down the stairs to the parking lot side by side. “Why don’t you join me for a drink?” Marcus suddenly blurted out, catching Abby by surprise. 

“What?”

“You remember Sinclair, right?”

Stopping in the parking lot, Abby turned to look at him. “Jacapo Sinclair? Of course. Why?”

“Well, he owns Mooney’s over in Brooklyn Heights. I go there sometimes after work and since Jake and Clarke and both out of town, I thought you’d like to stop for a drink?”

Abby furrowed her brow. Marcus Kane was asking her out for a drink? What the hell was happening? And why did she suddenly have butterflies in her stomach at the thought? 

Marcus noticed the startled look in Abby’s eyes, immediately kicking himself for being such an idiot. Why the hell would she want to go for a drink with him? Stupid! “As partners of course,” he added quickly. “I just thought…..”

“A drink sounds great,” she interrupted. “I could use one.”

“Ok, great,” Marcus smiled nervously. “So, I’ll meet you there?”

“Sounds good.”

**********

An hour later, Marcus and Abby found themselves seated at the Mooney’s bar, enjoying a Blue Moon and Pinot Grigio respectively. When they first arrived, Sinclair’s mouth practically fell to the floor at the sight of the two of them together. Luckily, he recovered quickly, chatting with the duo until the happy hour crowd came in and pulled him away. 

Now, just the two of them, they sat in a somewhat awkward silence, nursing their drinks and glancing around the room. 

“So….” Abby started, wanting to get the ball rolling. “Tell me what Marcus Kane has been up to for the last 18 years?”

“Not much,” he shrugged. “Work. I was married, but we divorced about 5 years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s ok. We wanted different things, so I think it was for the best.”

Different things? What did that mean? “What do you mean?” Abby asked before she could stop herself. “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s ok,” he tried to assure her. It wasn’t a secret. “I wanted to start a family…….she didn’t. The more she thought about it, she couldn’t see herself as a mother and she wanted to focus on her career.” 

Well shit. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “That must have been hard.” 

“It was but, like I said, it was for the best.” Marcus gave her a pitiful excuse for a smile that broke her heart. 

“Jake and I are headed down the same road,” she said after several moments, wanting him to know that she understood what he had went through. 

“What?” he asked surprised. “Are you serious?”

“Our marriage has been over for a long time, but we chose to stay together for Clarke. We wanted her to have a family but, looking back, that was a mistake.” 

Marcus swallowed hard. “Is that why your husband is away this weekend?”

Abby nodded sadly, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “I’m pretty sure he’s staying with his new girlfriend.”

New girlfriend? Marcus suddenly had the urge to find Jake Griffin and pound the living piss out of him. “I’m sorry, Abby.”

“It’s ok. It’s not completely Jake’s fault. I share part of the blame too.” 

Marcus was shocked. What kind of man would let Abby get away? What kind of a man would cheat on her? He simply couldn’t wrap his mind around it. “What do you mean?”

“Things started to fall apart once I made detective. Jake never wanted me to make the jump, but I did it anyway. I was working long, unpredictable hours and it just became too much.”

“I think we both need another drink,” Marcus said, letting out a heavy sigh. 

**********

“Ok, hand them over,” Sinclair said, holding out his hand a few hours later.

“What?” Marcus asked confused. 

“Your keys. Neither of you are driving home tonight.”

“He’s right, Marcus. I can’t drive.”

Abby pulled her keys from her pursed and placed them in Sinclair’s outstretched hand. Marcus hesitated, before reaching into his pocket and doing the same. Sinclair was right, neither of them was in any condition to drive home. 

“Let me know when you want to leave and I’ll call you an Uber,” Sinclair said as he turned to walk away. 

“I’m not drunk enough that I can’t get my own Uber, Sinclair,” Marcus called after him. 

“Wow, it’s after 10!” Abby said surprised. She and Marcus had been sitting at the bar, drinking and talking, for over 5 hours. 

“Really?”

“Can you believe we’ve actually been sitting here for over 5 hours and we haven’t killed each other, yet?” Abby teased, playfully pushing him in the shoulder.

“Who would have thought?”

“So, does this mean you are rescinding your request for a new partner?”

Marcus knew he should say no, but the alcohol wouldn’t let him. “Does this mean you actually want to be partners with me?” he teased, flashing his trademark crooked smirk. 

Yes. God help her, yes. 

**********

“I need to get home,” Abby said finishing her last drink close to midnight. 

“Me too,” he agreed, draining his glass. “I’ll walk you out.” 

After paying their bill and bidding Sinclair goodnight, Marcus and Abby headed outside to wait for their Uber driver. 

“I had a good time tonight,” Abby confessed as she looked up at Marcus. 

“Me too,” he smiled shyly. “Felt like old times.”

“It did.”

Almost simultaneously, they both leaned in, until their lips met in the middle. At first, it was soft, gentle, hesitant. However, it soon turned hot and passionate as Marcus pressed her body to his and she wound her fingers into his hair. 

Beep! Beep!

They jumped apart at the sound of the car horn. “I think our ride is here,” Abby said, her lips swollen. 

“Bay Ridge and Prospect Heights, right?” the older man in the Hyundai Sonata asked as both Marcus and Abby slide into the backseat. 

“Yes,” Marcus answered. 

“Actually, it’ll just be one stop in Bay Ridge,” she said confidently before glancing at Marcus. 

“Are you sure?” he asked in disbelief. 

Instead of answering, Abby leaned in and captured his lips again. 


	6. 6

The first conscious thought Marcus had when he awoke the next morning was how bad his head hurt. The second was how good it felt to have a warm body curled into his side. Despite the pain in his head, a contented smile spread across his face before his eyes snapped open, finally remembering who that warm body belonged to.  _ Abby. _

Memories of last night started to replay in his mind like a highlight reel. The Uber ride back to his apartment. Them tearing one another’s clothes off as they stumbled to his bedroom. Him taking her up against the door and then in his bed, twice. Holy shit! He had sex with Abby! 

Suddenly, he felt Abby stir and then groan. He immediately stiffened and silently prayed she didn’t wake up appalled and run for the door. 

“Does your head hurt as bad as mine does?” she asked as she rolled onto her back. 

“Probably more,” he said, turning to look at her. God, she was beautiful in the morning, even with a nasty hangover. “Would you like some Ibuprofen and coffee?”

“Definitely.” 

She didn’t immediately run, so that was promising, Marcus thought to himself. Slowly, he sat up, trying to ignore the jackhammer in his head when he realized he was completely naked. Fuck! His eyes scanned his bedroom, spotting his boxer briefs in a heap on the other side of the room. The rest of his clothing was missing, but if he remembered correctly, they were somewhere between the front door and the guest bathroom. What was he going to do? 

Noticing the look of panic on Marcus’ face, Abby realized why he was hesitating. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Marcus,” she teased with an amused smirk. 

His cheeks immediately flushed pink and he let out a nervous laugh. “I know.” 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll cover my eyes,” she said, covering her eyes with her hands. 

Grateful, Marcus scurried from the bed and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear from his dresser. 

“Nice ass.” 

He turned to glare at her as he grabbed a pair of jeans. “You can’t be trusted.” 

Abby laughed, watching him pull on the worn blue jeans that hung low on his hips. 

“There’s fresh towels in the bathroom if you’d like to shower. Meet me in the kitchen and I’ll have some Ibuprofen and coffee for you.”

“Thanks.” 

Once Marcus left the room, she flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. While she had one hell of a hangover, Abby felt….happy? Happy waking up in Marcus Kane’s bed? What the hell was happening?

Abby knew she should feel guilty, she was a married woman after all. But guilt was the furthest thing from her mind. She’d been in a loveless marriage for at least the last 6 years and Jake was not hiding the fact that he had started dating other women. Nope, Abby was not about to go there. She had done nothing wrong. 

**********

After popping several Ibuprofen, Marcus stood with his back against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee. He was known for being a serious, no nonsense, by the book man, but he suddenly felt like a nervous teenager. Abby, the woman he’d loved for half of his life was currently naked in his shower after spending an amazing, albeit drunken, night together. The optimist in him wanted to believe that this could be a new beginning for them, a fresh start. But the pessimist reminded him that she was his partner and still a very married woman. What type of future could they actually have? 

Hearing her coming down the hall, Marcus looked up to see Abby enter the kitchen wearing nothing but his grey Boston Red Sox t-shirt. His mouth gaped, but he quickly recovered, clearing his throat and averting his eyes. 

“I hope you don’t mind, “ Abby said gesturing to the t-shirt as she came to stand next to him. “I couldn’t find my clothes from last night.” 

“No, I don’t mind at all. I think they’re still in the entryway.”

“Sounds about right,” she smirked behind her coffee cup. Abby took a long, healthy sip as her eyes lingered on the view of Marcus Kane standing barefoot in a pair of jeans. Yum, she thought to herself. “Can you explain to me how someone from Rye Brook is a Red Sox fan?”

Marcus laughed. “My father was originally from Springfield. I’ve always been a Sox fan.”

“Well, no one is perfect,” she shrugged as he scowled at her. 

They stood in silence sipping their coffee, both stealing quick glances at the other for several minutes. 

“So…..” Abby finally said, not being able to take awkward silence a moment longer. 

“So…..” 

“What are you thinking?” she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer, but knowing they need to have this conversation. 

“I don’t regret it,” Marcus said without hesitation. “I know I should, given our professional relationship and your marriage, but I don’t. 

“Neither do I.”

Setting his cup on the counter, Marcus reached out, placing his hands on Abby’s hips and pulling her toward him. She gladly looped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re sure?” he asked as if he thought it was almost too good to be true. 

“I’m sure. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I do know that I don’t want last night to be a one time thing.”

Satisfied, Marcus crashed his lips to hers, lifting her up and depositing her on top of his granite countertop. Abby yelped in surprise, feeling the cold rock beneath her bare ass. She moaned into his mouth, weaving her hands into his thick locks. 

Eventually, Marcus moved from her mouth, to her jaw, and down to her neck. “Inside me,” Abby breathed as she popped the button on his jeans and eased the zipper down. Just as eager, he pushed his jeans and underwear down until his cock sprang free. 

“Marcus. Please.” 

Fuck. Marcus groaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead to hers. Taking himself in hand, he lined himself up, and pushed all the way in, bottoming out deep inside her. They both gasped before Abby gripped the back of his head and pulled his mouth back to hers. 

Their mouths devoured one another as Marcus started to thrust in and out at a brutal pace. 

“Yes,” Abby said breathlessly as one hand traveled down to his back, her nails digging into his flesh. 

“I’m so close, Abby.”

“Mmm, me too.”

He drove in harder, feeling her clench around him. “Yes, Marcus!”

The sound of Abby screaming his name was all it took for Marcus to explode inside her. 

They stayed there, joined together, while they both recovered. 

“That was amazing,” she said breaking the silence. 

“It was,” Marcus chuckled and then kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to leave, do you?”

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Abby said, capturing his lips again. 


	7. 7

Abby and Marcus spent the rest of the weekend in his apartment, getting to know one another again and making love more times than they could count. Other than the hour they left his place to retrieve their cars from Mooney’s and stopping by Abby’s to pick up some clothes and toiletries, they only left his bed to eat and shower. 

“Who knew Marcus Kane could cook?” Abby smirked as she took another bite of his homemade chili. 

“I’ve always cooked,” Marcus chuckled. “This is just the first time you’ve given me a chance to show you.” 

“I’m impressed. This is delicious.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” he smiled proudly before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. 

They continued to eat their chili, occasionally glancing at an episode of Beachfront Bargain Hunt on the tv. 

“Marcus?” Abby asked after several minutes. 

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow night, when Jake gets home, I’m going to ask him for a divorce.”

Marcus’ breath hitched. A divorce? Did that mean? Was she? 

“I’m not trying to assume anything where we are concerned, but I just wanted you to know. Regardless of where this goes,” she said, gesturing between the two of them, “It’s time for Jake and I to move on.” 

Marcus was surprised, to say the least. Although Abby had told him everything about her marriage to Jake and how they’d spent the last 6 years together solely for Clarke, he didn’t expect her to officially end things until their daughter graduated. 

“Please, say something,” Abby finally said, biting her lip, when Marcus continued to stare at her. 

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, to be honest. I know Clarke only has 2 years left before she graduates, but I don’t think I can do it anymore and I think Jake will agree with me.” Abby could clearly see the surprise, confusion, and uneasiness flicker across Marcus’ face. Did he think she was doing this for him? Was it too much, too soon?

“I’m not trying to pressure you, Marcus, or force you into something you don’t want,” she quickly clarified. “But, at the very least, this weekend has shown me that I deserve to be happy too.”

Marcus reached out, taking her hand in his. “You do deserve to be happy,” he said, his chocolate brown eyes soft and filled with….love? “And just so we’re clear, I want you to be happy with me.” 

She stared at him wide-eyed. Was he saying? Did he mean he wanted?

“Abby, I’ll wait for as long as you need me to, but I want to be with you.”

Abby could feel tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “Even after I hurt you?”

Still keeping hold of her hand, Marcus got up from the table and pulled her with him. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame, he gazed lovingly into her eyes. “It was a long time ago. We were kids. Yes, I was hurt and angry, but I’ve loved you since I was 15 years old, Abby…..I’ve never stopped.”

“What?” Abby whispered in disbelief. 

“You don’t have to say it back,” Marcus smiled sadly. “It’s ok. I just wanted you……..”

“I love you too,” she blurted out, interrupting him. “I made a mistake all those years ago. I love my daughter and I wouldn’t trade her for the world, but I never should have went back to Jake. I’m so sorry.” 

The floodgates finally opened and Abby was powerless to stop them. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their foreheads joined. “I love you,” she whispered, needing to say it again. 

“I love you too.”

**********

By late Sunday afternoon, Abby was gathering her things and getting ready to head back to Prospect Heights before Jake and Clarke returned home. 

She had just zippered her Vera Bradley duffle bag when Marcus snaked his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the side of her neck. “Mmm,” Abby moaned, tilting her head to give him more access and reaching behind to weave her fingers through his hair. “You’re making it very hard to leave, Detective.”

“That’s the plan.”

Turning in his arms, Abby smiled up at him, looping her arms around his neck. “I wish I could stay too, but…”

“I know,” he sighed. “Text me when you get home so I know you made it.” 

Abby rolled her eyes playfully, placing a kiss on his lips, “Yes Sir.” 

**********

When Abby walked through her front door, she was surprised to see Jake sitting on the living room sofa. He wasn’t reading or watching the television, but just sitting there. He was waiting for her.  _ Shit. _

Swallowing hard, Abby dropped her duffle bag in the entryway. “Jake. I didn’t think you’d be home until later tonight?”

“Obviously,” he said sarcastically. 

Here we go, Abby thought to herself, coming further into the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a defiant look. “If you have something to say, just say it, Jake.” 

“I got home last night, Abby. You clearly weren’t home all weekend, so where the hell were you?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Abby said turning on her heel, grabbing her bag, and stomping up the stairs. She made it into her room with Jake not far behind. She started to unpack as he leaned against the doorframe, staring at her. “You have no right to judge me, Jake! You have no right to question me! We both know you’ve been seeing someone for awhile now.” 

Jake pursed his lips and looked at his shoes. “Fair enough. Her name is Callie and she is a dentist in Toms River. We’ve been seeing each other for about 6 months.” 

Damn. Despite the fact that her marriage had been over for several years, hearing the details from Jake still hurt. 

When Abby didn’t volunteer any information herself, Jake gave her an impatient and questioning look, “And?”

“This weekend was the first time we were together. It wasn’t planned, it just….happened.” 

“Who is it?”

Abby sighed, “It’s Marcus.” 

Jake’s brows knitted together before he connected the dots. “Marcus? As in your new partner?”

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“Well, at least it’s convenient.”

“You’re an asshole,” she said before throwing the clothes in her hand down on the bed in anger. Why the hell were they doing this to themselves? 

“I can’t do this anymore, Jake,” she said quietly, placing her hands on her hips. “I know we wanted to stay together for Clarke, but what about us? Don’t we deserve to be happy too?”

“We do,” Jake nodded. “But we agreed to stay married until Clarke graduated from high school. She still has 2 years left, Abby.” 

Abby knew he was right. Clarke was just finishing her sophomore year and this would be a devastating blow, but she knew that they could help Clarke understand and adjust. “She does, but Clarke is a smart girl. I’m sure she’s picked up on the fact that we’ve barely touched in years. I highly doubt the news that we’ve decided to divorced would completely blindside her.” 

“You’re probably right,” Jake admitted sadly. “So, we’re really doing this? We’re getting a divorce?”

It wasn’t an easy decision, but Abby knew that, in the long run, it would be best for all of them. Whether or not their new relationships with Marcus and Callie worked out or not, wasn’t the point. The point was that she and Jake weren’t happy and they hadn’t been in over 6 years. The time was long overdue to move on with their lives while still co-parenting their daughter as best they could. “Yes, I think it’s overdue and it’ll be best for all of us, don’t you?”

Jake nodded. “I’ll call a lawyer tomorrow morning.”

“Me too, but I think we should tell Clarke tonight after she gets home.”

“Ok,” Jake said before heading back downstairs, leaving Abby standing in the middle of their large master bedroom. 

Sadly, she sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes landing on a framed family photo of her, Jake, and Clarke that had been taken on their daughter’s first day of kindergarten. They’d been so happy, never imagining they’d end up divorced over a decade later. 

Abby was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of a new text message. Picking up her phone, her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was from. 

_ Marcus: I haven’t heard from you. Just want to make sure you made it home ok? _

_ Abby: Yes, I’m sorry. Jake was here when I got home.  _

_ Marcus: Everything ok? _

_ Abby: Yes. I’ll tell you everything in the morning.  _

_ Marcus: Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.  _

_ Abby: I love you too.  _


	8. 8

On Monday morning, Abby was already up to her neck in paperwork by the time Marcus arrived. “Morning,” he smiled, placing a Starbucks coffee in front of her. 

The urge to kiss one another hello was almost unbearable to resist, but they both knew they needed to remain professional while on the job. 

“Ugh, you read my mind,” she said, gratefully accepting the much needed caffeine. “Thank you.” 

“So, how did it go last night?” Marcus asked, as he hung his suit jacket on the back of his chair and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Not great,” Abby sighed. “Clarke didn’t take the news that Jake and I are divorcing very well. She’s not speaking to either one of us.” 

“I’m sorry. I know this can’t be easy.” 

“No, but it’s long overdue. Clarke will see that eventually. I just need to give her time.” 

“Kane!” Captain Jaha bellowed from his office door, interrupting their conversation. 

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Duty calls.”

Abby watched him rise from his chair and cross the squad room into Jaha’s office. She knew she probably looked like a lovesick teenager, but she couldn’t help it. Even when they couldn’t stand one another, she always thought he was a gorgeous man. 

A pang of guilt suddenly rose within her. Here she was, smiling and giddy about her lover, less than 12 hours after she and her husband of 18 years had decided to divorce. Was she a horrible person? 

“No,” she whispered to herself, shaking her head. “I’ve done nothing wrong. I have a right to be happy too.” She kept repeating that to herself, over and over again, as she dove back into her work. 

**********

“Good morning, Sir,” Marcus smiled as he closed Jaha’s door behind him and took a seat. 

Jaha raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“You’re smiling, Kane.”

“I’m not allowed to smile?”

“You’re allowed to smile. It’s just that you usually don’t. It’s weird.” 

“Is there something you wanted?” Marcus asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“Yes. Sorry,” Captain Jaha said, shaking his head in an effort to refocus. “I was just informed that Carl Emerson escaped from Attica a few hours ago.” 

At the mention of Carl Emerson’s name, Marcus immediately stiffened and his blood ran cold. “What? How is that possible?”

“We don’t know yet, but the FBI seems to think he may have had help from the inside.”

Marcus stood up, running a nervous hand through his hair. “If you’re telling me this, you must think he’s coming here. Am I right?”

“We don’t know that, but given your history with Emerson, it’s best to keep your guard up. The FBI has offered protection….”

“No,” he interrupted. “I don’t need protection.” 

Jaha sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, studying Kane. “Look, chances are they’ll have him back in custody before dinner but, just in case, be careful. Emerson is dangerous and he has nothing to lose.” 

“I know. Thanks for the heads up.”

Marcus turned and headed for the door, but he didn’t return to his desk. He couldn’t face Abby just yet because she’d know immediately that something was wrong. Instead, he made a beeline for the stairs. 

Unfortunately for Marcus, Abby was very observant and she saw him the moment he exited the Captain’s office. Concerned by the look on his face, she followed into the stairwell. 

**********

After searching the upper floors for her partner, Abby opened the door to the roof. She was both surprised and relieved to find Marcus looking down at the busy street below, his arms braced on the edge of the building. 

“Marcus?” 

He physically jumped, obviously surprised by her presence. 

“Hey,” he said, offering a nervous and pitiful smile. “Sorry, I just needed some air.” 

Ok, now Abby was worried. Clearly something was wrong. “Marcus, what’s wrong?”

“Nothi…”

“Please, don’t say nothing!” she cut him off. “I know you and it’s written all over your face. Now, tell me.” 

Marcus gave her a defeated look and nodded slightly, leaning back against the building. “Do you remember, about 4 years back, someone was targeting nurses in the city?”

“Of course, it was all over the news. I remember seeing you at the press conference when you finally caught the guy.” 

“His name was Carl Emerson. He lost his wife in a car accident and then his 6 year old son died when a nurse gave him the wrong medication after an appendectomy. He lost it after that, ended up killing the nurse responsible for his son’s death and 11 other women, all nurses, before we caught him.” 

“Jesus. He received the death penalty, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Marcus nodded. “But he escaped from Attica this morning.” 

“What!? Oh my God. Is that why Jaha called you into his office?”

“He wanted to warn me before I saw it on the news or I had a reporter in my face.” 

Abby furrowed her brow in confusion. “Warn you? Why?” 

“When Emerson was sentenced, he left the courtroom promising that he’d make me pay and vowing revenge. I never thought much of it because I knew he’d be on death row.”

“But now he’s out,” Abby finished, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. 

“Yes and he has absolutely nothing to lose.” 

If it were any other collar, Marcus probably wouldn’t bat an eye, but Carl Emerson was different. He and his old partner had spent almost a year on the case, coming close so many times before finally catching Emerson in the act. Although Marcus would never admit it, the man scared him. Yes, his story was tragic, but he was a cold-blooded killer with absolutely no remorse for his crimes or his victims. Now that Emerson was back on the streets, Marcus had little doubt that he would seek him out. The man had nothing to live for except revenge. 

“I’m sure they’ll apprehend him, Marcus. How far can he get? Every law enforcement agency in the country is going to be looking for him.” 

“I know,” he nodded, clenching his jaw.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” she asked, not wanting him to be alone worrying about Emerson. 

“I don’t think Jake would approve,” he teased. 

“Very funny. Actually, Jake took the day off to move his things into his girlfriend’s house in Toms River.” 

“Already?” Marcus asked surprised. “Damn, he doesn’t waste any time, does he?” 

“They’ve been seeing one another for over 6 months,” Abby shrugged. “So, what do you say?”

“I appreciate that,” he smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. “But I don’t think Clarke would be pleased if I showed up the same day her father moved out.” 

“Good point.” He was right. Clarke already wasn’t speaking to her. What would she do if Abby’s new boyfriend showed up for dinner? “Are you going to be ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I promise,” Marcus assured her, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. 

**********

After work, Abby came home to find Jake completely moved out and Clarke locked in her bedroom. 

“Clarke?” Abby called through the door. “Sweetie, please open the door.”

To her surprise, she heard the distinct click of the lock before her daughter peered out, the picture of an angry teen. “What?”

“Can we talk?”

Clarke rolled her eyes before opening the door and walking back into her room. She took a seat on her bed, leaning back against the headboard and picking up her phone. 

Abby took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. It broke her heart to see her daughter upset, especially knowing that she and Jake were the cause. “Clarke, talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

“Honey, I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be.”

“Gee, thanks!”

“But, deep down, you have to know that this is for the best. You must have sensed that your dad and I were having problems.” 

Clarke tossed her phone on the bed beside her and crossed her arms defiantly. 

When her daughter, didn’t respond, Abby continued, “We tried to stay together for you, so you could have us both under one roof, but that was a mistake, Clarke. Your father and I should have divorced years ago.”

Clarke finally looked up at her mom, her eyes glistening. “So what happens now? I’m supposed to go back and forth between his new girlfriend’s house and here? I’m sorry mom, but that sucks!” 

“I know,” Abby said, reaching out and taking Clarke’s hand in hers. “I know and I’m so sorry, but I promise we are going to make it work. Your dad and I love you more than anything in this world and that isn’t going to change. We’re going to figure this out.” 

Abby pulled Clarke into her arms and she was relieved when the teen didn’t fight her. Instead, she clung to her mother and sobbed into her shoulder, her tears soaking Abby’s shirt. 

**********

Later that night, Abby answered a knock on her front door to find Diana holding a bottle of wine. The blonde immediately pulled Abby in a hug, “I brought booze.” 

“I can see that,” Abby chuckled, leading her into the kitchen. 

“So, how are you holding up, sweetie?” Diana asked as she opened the bottle of Pinot Grigio while Abby got out two glasses. 

“It was strange to come home and see all of his things gone, but I’m doing ok. It was time. Besides, Clarke is the one I’m worried about.”

“She’ll get through it. She’s a tough girl, just like her mama.” 

“I hope so.” 

“I can’t believe Jake already moved in with this chick! What a douchebag!” 

Abby almost spit out her wine, but recovered nicely. “Apparently, they’ve been dating for over 6 months. She’s a dentist in Toms River, divorced, with 2 kids.”

“How sweet,” Diana said, rolling her eyes. “We need to get you back in the game, Abs. Maybe we can find you a sexy doctor to play with?”

“Pass, but thanks,” Abby said, avoiding eye contact with her longtime friend. 

The two women continued to sip their wine while Diana studied Abby closely. Something was off. 

“Holy shit!”

“What?”

“You’re already seeing someone, aren’t you? Spill it, Abs! Who is he? Is he hot? Is he good in bed? Tell me!” 

“Oh my God, calm down,” Abby laughed. “Can I fill your glass?”

“Don’t you dare try to change the subject, Abigail. Are you seeing someone or not?”

Abby refilled her wine and then let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, I’m seeing someone.”

“Who!?”

“Marcus,” Abby said simply. 

Diana looked at her like she was crazy before she burst out laughing. “Marcus Kane? Sure! Very funny, Abs.” 

Abby bit her lower lip, shifting nervously. 

It was then that Diana realized Abby wasn’t joking. “Are you fucking kidding me!? MARCUS KANE!?”

“It just happened. We went for a few drinks after work on Friday, we talked, and one thing led to another,” Abby shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Marcus Kane?” Diana repeated again, almost in disbelief. 

“Yes!”

“I think I’m gonna need some more wine.” 


	9. 9

The week passed without incident for both Marcus and Abby. On Saturday, Abby found herself in her bedroom getting ready for a date with the new man in her life, their first official date. Standing in her walk-in closet, she agonized over what to wear. No matter what she picked, it just didn’t seem right. Everything was either too formal, too casual, too tight, not tight enough, or just plain didn’t fit. Ugh!

“Need some help?” 

Startled, Abby turned to see Clarke leaning against the door to the closet. “Sweetie, you scared me,” she chuckled. 

“Sorry. You’re not wearing that, are you?” Clarke grimaced, looking at the floral dress in her mother’s hand. 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“Nothing,” Clarke said, pushing off the door frame. “If you’re in 1985.” 

“I bought this 2 years ago at The Gap!” Abby defended. 

Clarke ignored her mother, brushing past her and starting to look through the clothes herself. “Where is this Matthew guy taking you?”

“His name is Marcus and he said we’re doing to dinner at Michael’s.” 

“Hmm,” the teen said, continuing to search.

While Abby appreciated the advice and the help, she knew this couldn’t be easy on Clarke. Even she had to admit that things were moving fast. “Clarke, are you ok with this? Me going out with Marcus?”

“Not really,” she shrugged. “But Dad is already shacking up with his new girlfriend, so I can’t really be too upset about you going to dinner.” 

Abby pinched her eyes shut and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Mom. I’m a big girl. It’s just going to take some time for me to be ok with you and Dad dating other people.” 

“Are you nervous about meeting Callie tonight?” Abby asked, knowing that Jake would be picking her up soon to meet Callie, her two kids, and spend the night in Toms River. 

“Not really. Dad said her kids are around my age, so hopefully they’ll be cool.” 

“I hope so.” 

“This is it!” Clarke suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a simple, yet elegant, black lace cut-out sheath dress. 

“All the clothes in this closet and that’s what you pick?”

“Mom, it’s perfect. Try it on,” Clarke said, thrusting the dress at her mother and heading back into the bedroom to wait for her. 

Shaking her head, Abby was skeptical, but she decided to try the dress on. If she remembered correctly, she found this dress last year during an end of season sale. She’d never had the chance to wear it, so it had been sitting in her closet ever since. As she slipped the material over her head, she was pleasantly surprised with how well it fit, clinging to her body in all the right places. Looking in the mirror, Abby noticed that it was short enough to be sexy, but not so short that she looked cheap. Giving herself a satisfied nod, she stepped from the closet to find her daughter waiting for her. 

“What do you think?” Abby asked, spinning around so Clarke could get a good look.

“Oh my God! Mom, you look great. You have to wear it.”

“You think?”

“Definitely!”

**********

Marcus pulled up to Abby’s brownstone in Prospect Heights at exactly 6pm. Exiting his car, he made his way up the front steps and pushed the door bell. While he waited, he took a deep, calming breath to settle his nerves. Yes, he and Abby dated almost 20 years ago and, yes, they were currently sleeping together, but this was their first real date and he was a nervous wreck. 

The next thing he knew, the door opened and Abby was standing before him, wearing a bright smile and a black dress that made Marcus’ brain short circuit. 

“Hi.”

Shaking himself out of his trance, Marcus cleared his throat. “Hi,” he managed to croak out. “You look beautiful.” 

Abby felt her cheeks flush pink under Marcus’ warm gaze. “Thank you. I’m sure my cast accents the dress perfectly,” she chuckled, referring to the cast she would be in for at least 3 more weeks. 

“As a matter of fact, it does.” 

Rolling her eyes, Abby stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. “Come in. I just need to grab my purse. 

While Abby disappeared into the other room, Marcus stood in the entryway. “You have a lovely home,” he yelled loud enough for her to hear him. 

“Thank you,” she replied as she made her way back to where Marcus was standing, purse in hand. Finally allowing her eyes to take him in, she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of him in a pair of dark blue jeans and an untucked black dress shirt. He left the top two buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled just below the elbow. Mmmmmm. It took everything in her not to jump him in the middle of her entryway. 

“Ready?” Marcus asked, pulling her back to reality. 

“Yes, let’s go.” 

**********

“So, what do you think you’re having?” Marcus asked, looking at her over the top of his menu. 

“I have no idea. It all sounds so good.” 

“It is,” he smiled. “I think I’m going to go with the Eggplant Parm. It’s the best in the city.” 

“It can’t be better than La Castallana. No way.” 

“Michael’s is the best. Hands down.”

“Well now I have to try it just to prove you wrong,” she smirked. 

After ordering, the couple enjoyed their wine and shared an order of clams while they waited for their entrees. 

“Any word on Carl Emerson?”

“There have been a few sightings, but I’m not sure how reliable they are. One was in Indiana, one in Florida, and one was upstate.” 

Abby could see that Emerson’s escape was weighing on his mind, but he was trying his best not to think about it and to enjoy their evening. “I’m sure they’ll find him,” she tried to reassure him, reaching out and placing her hand on his. 

“I know,” he smiled. “I just hope it’s soon.”

When their meals arrived, they dove in and Abby was forced to admit that Marcus was right. 

“Well?” he smirked, knowing what the answer would be. 

“It’s good,” she said simply. The truth was, she had to suppress a moan with each bite she took. This truly was the best eggplant parm in the city. 

“Abby.”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “It’s amazing. You were right,” she mumbled the last part.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Marcus asked, raising a brow and lifting his ear in her direction. “Say it, Abby.”

“Ugh! You were right! Are you happy now?”

“Extremely.” He flashed her his trademark smirk and Abby wasn’t sure if she wanted to slap it off his face or kiss him senseless. 

“How’s Clarke doing?” 

“Better, I guess. Jake picked her up around 5 o’clock to meet this girlfriend and her kids.”

“She has kids?” Marcus didn’t want to be nosey, but he was curious. The only thing he knew was Jake’s new girlfriend was a dentist from Toms River. 

“Two. I think a 16 year old boy and a 14 year old girl. Oh maybe it’s the other way around?” she shrugged. “Regardless, I hope Clarke and the kids hit it off. I think it will make it easier on her.”

“I hope so too.” 

Marcus’ phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Jaha’s name on the screen. “It’s Jaha.” 

“You better answer.” 

“Hello?”

“Marcus. I’m sorry to bother you on the weekend, but I just wanted to let you know that Carl Emerson was killed earlier today.”

“Killed? How?”

“I don’t have all the details yet, but apparently he was hold up in a cabin somewhere in the Adirondacks. There was a fire and some type of explosion. They said the body was burned beyond recognition and, obviously, it’ll take a few weeks to make a positive ID. They’ll need to use dental records, but they’re confident it’s Emerson.” 

While Marcus felt some measure of relief that, in all likelihood, it was indeed Carl Emerson in the fire, he knew he wouldn’t truly feel safe until a positive identification was made. “Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it.”

“Well? Is everything ok?” Abby asked once Marcus ended the call. 

“He said that Emerson was killed in a fire earlier today in the Adirondacks.”

Abby studied him, noticing the crease in his brow. “I thought you’d be happy to know that Emerson was gone?”

“I am, believe me, but it’ll take weeks to make a positive ID. I’m sure it’s him, but…..”

“You need to know for sure,” Abby finished. 

“Yes.” Marcus nodded. “You ready to get out of here?” he asked, wanting to push the thought of Carl Emerson from his mind. 

“Sure.”

“I thought we’d stop by The Chocolate Bar for some dessert.” 

“You definitely know the way to a girl’s heart, Detective.” 

**********

After leaving Michael’s and enjoying some dessert, the duo headed back to Abby’s. Ever the gentleman, Marcus escorted her to the door, threading his fingers through hers along the way. 

“I had a great time tonight,” he smiled as Abby unlocked her front door. 

“Is it over?” she asked playfully, running her finger along the portion of his bare chest that was visible at the top of his dress shirt. 

Marcus swallowed hard. “I….I didn’t want to assume……”

Abby crashed her lips to his and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They stayed like that, devouring one another, for several minutes before Abby finally pulled back. “Are you coming in?”

“Yes,” he answered breathless. 

Taking him by the hand, Abby pulled him into the house and led him upstairs. 


	10. 10

Almost 3 weeks later, Abby stood in her kitchen, scrolling through the day’s news on her iPad and sipping her morning coffee. It was her first day back on the job after having her cast removed the day before and she was excited to get back out on the street with Marcus. 

The corners of her mouth turned up at the thought of her partner.  _ Partner _ . That word now held a dual meaning for Abby. Not only was Marcus her partner on the job, but also in her personal life. In the 5 weeks since their night at Mooney’s, she and Marcus had grown closer than she ever thought possible. They were now officially a couple, spending almost every day together. Marcus had even met Clarke and, surprisingly, the two of them hit it off quite well. In fact, Clarke said, on more than one occasion, that she genuinely liked Marcus, even preferring him to Jake’s new girlfriend, Callie. 

To anyone on the outside, the speed at which Abby and Jake had moved on with Marcus and Callie might seem in poor taste. But, to them, their marriage was over years ago and neither felt any shame in their new relationships. In fact, they were the happiest they’d been in quite some time. While they still needed to finalize their divorce, as well as decide what to do with the house they shared in Prospect Heights, they were happy for one another and, most important, their daughter was adjusting well to her new family dynamic. 

Realizing she was going to be late, Abby took one last sip of her coffee before rinsing her cup and placing it in the dishwasher. She headed into the entryway, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her bag. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her stomach flipped. Dropping her bag and covering her mouth, she sprinted into the downstairs guest bathroom, making it just in time before losing the contents of her stomach. What the hell? 

When she was sure there was nothing left to throw up, Abby sat down on the cool tile and drew her knees up. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her, needing a moment. Going over the last 24 hours in her mind, she only had one glass of wine last night at dinner and she couldn’t imagine what she had eaten that would have made her sick. 

Rising to her feet, Abby brushed her teeth and then made her way back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Closing the refrigerator door, her eyes fell on an old baby picture of Clarke. “Oh my God,” she whispered aloud as realization dawned. 

“No, it can't be.” Abby ran from the kitchen and returned to the entryway, grabbing her phone out of her bag. Quickly, she found the app she was looking for and opened it. “Holy shit. I’m late.” 

**********

Marcus was seated at his desk, typing up a case report, when he glanced at his watch for the umteenth time in the last half hour. Abby was over 30 minutes late and he was growing more concerned with each passing minute. 

Although Carl Emerson was presumed dead, Marcus wouldn’t be convinced or feel safe until the positive ID was made. While he knew, chances were Abby was simply running behind, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and thinking the worst. Needing to put his mind at ease, he texted her. 

_ Marcus: Everything ok?  _

Lucky for him, her response came back only seconds later. 

_ Abby: Yes. I wasn’t feeling well this morning. Be there is 15.  _

Relieved that she was ok, Marcus tried to refocus on his work when Jaha materialized in front of him. 

“Morning,” Marcus greeted, barely looking away from his work. “I’ll have the Garrison file on your desk within the hour.” 

“I need to speak with you in my office.” Jaha’s tone was grave and it immediately caught his attention. Something was definitely wrong. 

Marcus followed Jaha back to his office as a feeling of dread settled over him. What was wrong now? “What’s up?” 

“I just received word that the body they found in the fire was NOT Carl Emerson. The manhunt resumed about an hour ago.”

Marcus hung his head, shaking it sadly. “I knew it. Who was it?”

“They identified the body as a local homeless man. He had no family, no job, so he was never reported missing.” 

Marcus walked over to the Captain’s large window and looked out at the skyline. “Let me guess. He was around the same age, height, and build as Emerson?”

“Yes,” Jaha confirmed. “The body was also wearing his prison jumpsuit and a crucifix necklace with his initials.”

“He planned it,” Marcus said confidently as he turned back toward Jaha. “Emerson lured that man to a remote area, killed him, put the jumpsuit and necklace on him, and then set the fire so he wouldn’t be identifiable, at least not for almost a month.” 

“That is the theory the Feds have, yes.” 

“So, he’s had a month to change his appearance and relocate without having to look over his shoulder. He could be anywhere.”

“If he were smart, he’d get as far away from New York as he could.” 

“We both know he’s here, Jaha,” Marcus said. “He’s just been waiting for the perfect moment.” 

“It’s possible.” Jaha rose from his feet, coming around the desk to stand in front of Kane. “I think you need to reconsider the protection the Feds offered when Emerson first escaped. Or maybe take some time off? Get out of the city until he’s captured.” 

“I’m not running.” 

Jaha didn’t want to play dirty, but he knew Kane. He was one pig-headed, stubborn, son of a bitch and he knew he wouldn’t back down. “If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for Abby.”

Marcus stared at Jaha, his eyes wide. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Cut the crap, Kane. I know there’s something going on between you and Griffin that goes far beyond simply being partners on the job.”

Marcus placed his hands on hips and let out a sigh, but he didn’t deny it. 

“If Emerson is, in fact, in New York and if he’s targeting you, Abby could very well get caught in the crossfire.” 

_ Fuck _ . Marcus knew Jaha was right. If Emerson was coming for him, which he was confident he was, that meant Abby was in danger as well, maybe even Clarke. They couldn’t be hurt because of him. 

“You know I’m right, Kane.” 

Marcus only nodded, clenching his jaw. “Give me some time. Regardless of what I decide, I want to discuss it with Abby.”

“Well, lucky for you, she just arrived.”

**********

When Abby arrived at the precinct, she could see Marcus in Jaha’s office. They looked like they were having an intense discussion, but she had other things on her, like the positive pregnancy test she took earlier that morning. Or should she say tests? Not believing her initial results, she took a total of four tests that morning, two First Response and two EPT. All results were the same...pregnant. 

Dropping her head into her hands, Abby didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. A baby at 40? Did Marcus even want a child? She knew he had in the past, but what about now? She didn’t even want to think about the fact that she wasn’t even divorced from Jake yet. God, what a mess.

“Hey,” Marcus’ voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Everything ok?”

Abby looked up into his warm chocolate eyes that were full of concern. “Yeah, like I said, I was a little under the weather this morning.” She wanted to tell him, but not here, not at work. “I’m sure it was just something I ate.” 

“But you’re feeling better now?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Good,” he said relieved, reaching for his jacket on the back of his chair. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Remember the drive-by shooting on Friday?”

“Yes.” 

“The victims awake. We need to head over to Mount Sinai to question him. I’ll fill you in on the way.”

As they headed out to the parking lot, Abby could sense that something was off with Marcus. He seemed tense and his forehead seemed to be permanently furrowed. “Are you ok?” she finally asked once they were in the car. 

“Yep,” he tried to assure her with a sorry excuse for a smile. He failed. 

**********

Later that afternoon, after questioning the patient at Mount Sinai and following another lead, Marcus pulled the car into Losson Park. 

“What are we doing here?” Abby asked confused as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition. 

“I just wanted to be able to talk in private.” 

“Marcus, what’s going on?” 

He leaned back in the driver’s seat and propped his elbow on the door as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Emerson is alive.”

Abby’s blood ran cold. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he's alive and he’s been doing God knows what for the last month. He could be anywhere. Abby.” 

Marcus was one of the best Detectives in the NYPD and he was one of the bravest men Abby had ever met, but she could see the fear in his eyes. He was genuinely scared. “But you don’t think he’s anywhere, do you? You think he’s here in New York.”

“Yes,” he said, his mouth in a hard line.

Abby took a deep breath as the implications of Emerson being alive meant for Marcus, for her, and for their unborn child.  _ For them _ . “What are you going to do?” 

“My first reaction was to do nothing, let Emerson come for me and deal with it.”

“And now?”

“Jaha pointed out that it’s not just me that I have to consider. He thinks that I should either accept the protection the Feds offered or get out of the city for a while.”

Abby pinched her eyes shut, trying her best to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. 

Marcus reached across and took her hand in his. “Two of my three options put you and Clarke in danger, Abby. I won’t do that.” 

“You’re leaving.” Abby looked at him, her eyes glistening. She knew he was right. If he stayed, with or without protection, she and her daughter would be become targets. Emerson could potentially use them to get to Marcus. He was leaving to protect them and hopefully draw Emerson away from the city. 

“I don’t want to, but I don’t have a choice. I need to keep you safe.” 

“How long?”

Marcus swallowed hard, looking down at their entwined hands. “I don’t know.” He knew this would be difficult, but the reality of actually having to look Abby in the eyes and tell her he was leaving broke his heart. “At least until Emerson is apprehended or confirmed dead.” 

Abby choked back a sob as she reached for him. He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her close. 

“I love you, Abby,” he whispered as his own tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

“I love you too.”

**********

The ride back to the precinct was silent with both Marcus and Abby lost in their own thoughts. “Pull over,” Abby said completely out of the blue a few blocks from their destination. 

“What?”

“Pull over, Marcus.”

Marcus was confused, but he didn’t argue. After switching lanes, he pulled the car into the parking lot of a Bed Bath and Beyond and parked away from the other cars. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m going with you,” she said simply. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“I’m not asking your permission. I’m coming with you, Marcus.” Abby crossed her arms tightly across his chest, her jaw set. 

“No. It’s too dangerous. The reason I’m leaving is to keep you safe, dammit! Besides, what about Clarke?”

“Clarke will be fine. She can stay with Jake and Callie while we’re away.”

“But we have no idea how long that will be, Abby. It could be weeks, months, or even longer.” 

“I’ve made my decision and I’m coming with you!”

Marcus ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He wanted her with him, more than anything, but he couldn’t let her do this. He couldn’t let her put herself in harm's way, not to mention give up her life, her family, her friends for him. He loved her too much. “Why are you doing this?”

God, this wasn’t the way she wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father. In her mind, she envisioned telling him while they were snuggled close on the sofa or after they made love. Ugh! “Because you’re stuck with us, Marcus,” she said, placing a hand over her abdomen and leaving no room for argument. 

“Us? Abby, what are you…..” he started to ask, completed confused, before his eyes followed her hand down to her belly. His eyes widened, almost comically, once he finally understood what she was trying to tell him. 

“I’m pregnant, Marcus. You’re going to be a father.” 


	11. 11

The next day, while Clarke was at school, Abby asked Jake to stop by the house so they could talk. He’d been confused, but agreed to come by on his lunch hour. 

“Abby, what’s going on?” Jake asked, standing in the living room. 

She was dreading this conversation with Jake, but it was necessary. While she wasn’t having second thoughts regarding her decision to leave the city with Marcus, she knew it wouldn’t be easy explaining it to him. 

“I assume you’ve heard about Carl Emerson, the inmate that escaped from Attica last month?”

“Yeah, it’s been all over the news. So what?”

“Emerson was one of Marcus’ collars and, now that he’s out, the Feds think he might come for Marcus. They suggested he get out of the city for awhile, at least until Emerson is in custody.” 

“And you’re going with him.” Jake said it more as a statement of fact as opposed to a question. “You’re really going to just take off with your boyfriend and leave our daughter?” 

“I’m trying to protect her, Jake. For all we know, I could be a target too. Emerson could use me or Clarke to get to Marcus. The safest place for Clarke is in Toms River with you and Callie.” 

“Abby, I know we’re getting divorced and we’ve both moved on, but you’re still the mother of my child. I still care about you. Do you really think it’s wise to leave with him?” 

Abby was touched by Jake’s concern for her. The look in his eyes reminded her of the Jake she married, the Jake she loved. “Even if I stay, I’d still be a target.”

“Why?” he asked confused. “End things with him, Abby, for your own safety. Let him go.” 

“It’s not that simple anymore, Jake.” Abby sighed and crossed her arms in front of her. “I’m pregnant.” 

Jake’s eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. “Jesus Abby,” he said shaking his head. 

“It wasn’t planned, but it happened. I realize the timing isn’t ideal, not with Emerson still at large, but Marcus and I are thrilled.”

Jake let out a heavy sigh. “When are you leaving?”

“Tonight. I just need to finish packing and then Marcus will be here to pick me up around 7.”

“I don’t suppose you can tell me where you’re going?”

“I don’t know, but even if I did, I couldn’t tell you.” 

Jake pursed his lips, nodding sadly. “What am I supposed to tell Clarke?”

To be honest, Abby had been asking herself the same question since she decided to leave. “It’s probably best just to tell her that I had to leave for work, which isn’t really a lie.” 

Abby walked over to the coffee table and picked up an envelope with CLARKE scrawled across the front. “Here,” she said, holding it out to Jake. “This should explain everything to her. Hopefully, I’ll only be gone for a short time, a few weeks maybe.”

“I don’t like this, Abby.” She could see that Jake was clearly worried for her, but while she appreciated his concern, she was doing what she thought was best for everyone. 

“I know, but I’m going to need you to trust me that is is the best way to keep all of us safe.” 

**********

Marcus had just finished packing his suitcase when he heard the buzzer to his apartment building. 

“Yes,” Marcus said into the intercom, knowing it was Jaha. 

“It’s me.” 

“Come on up.” Marcus buzzed him in and then went to the front door to wait as Jaha made his way up to the 5th floor. 

He’d contacted Jaha and asked him to stop by his apartment on his way home from the precinct. Marcus needed to fill him in on his decision to leave and it couldn’t wait until morning. 

“Thank you coming, Theolonius.”

The two men shook hands before Marcus stepped aside, gesturing for Jaha to enter. 

“I’m assuming this has something to do with Emerson?”

“Yes,” Marcus sighed. “I’ve decided to take your advice and leave the city for a while, at least until Emerson is back in custody.” 

“I have to say, I’m a little surprised, but I’m pleased. Knowing how stubborn you are, I thought you’d refuse to leave and take your chances.”

“Honestly, if it were just me, I would have, but I have a family to think about now and the best way to keep them safe is to go.”

Jaha furrowed his brow in confusion. “A family?”

Marcus nodded. “Abby’s pregnant. We just found out earlier today.”

Jaha raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kane and Abby Griffin were having a baby? Together? “Wow. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Marcus smiled.

“I’m assuming this means Abby will be going with you?”

“Yes. Given our relationship, and now the baby, I can’t leave them here unprotected. Emerson could try to use them as leverage to get to me.”

“I agree. Where will you go?”

Marcus knew exactly where he and Abby were headed, but he didn’t want to divulge the location to Jaha. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the man, he did, but he didn’t want to put him in danger as well. Emerson was a cold-blooded killer, hell bent on revenge. If he knew, or even suspected that Jaha knew his whereabouts, God knows what he would do to get him to talk. “I’m not sure. I may just head west, put as much distance between us and New York as I can.” 

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight. I don’t want to wait.”

“Good,” Jaha said extending his hand. “Lay low and take care of Abby. I’ll handle the paperwork on my end. The Commissioner is already well aware of the situation and he won’t hesitate to approve both of your leaves.”

“Thank you, my friend. I’ll check in at least once a week, but I’m hoping we won’t have to be gone long.” 

“Me too.”

**********

As Marcus headed to Prospect Heights to pick up Abby, he knew he was making the right decision, not only for his own safety, but also for Abby and their child.  _ Their child?  _ He still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be a father. Despite their current situation, a genuine smile spread across his lips at the thought of a little dark-haired boy or girl with his eyes and Abby’s smile. 

Half an hour later, Marcus pulled up in front of Abby’s brownstone and made his way to the front door. 

“Hey,” Abby smiled when she opened the door. “I’m almost ready.” 

“Are these bags ready to go?”

“Yes.” 

Marcus picked up the large suitcase and duffle bag and took them out to his car. When he went back into the house, Abby was switching off the living room lamp and giving the house one last glance. Sadness clouded her features. 

“Abby,” he said softly, closing the distance between them. “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to…”

“I’m coming with you. I know I don’t  _ have  _ to. I want to.” 

“I hate this,” he said, shaking his head and looking down in shame. “You shouldn’t have to leave your home and your daughter for me.” 

“Hey.” Abby reached up and cupped his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. “I love you, Marcus Kane. We’re in this together.” 

“I love you too, but what if the FBI doesn’t locate Emerson as quickly as we hope? What if it takes months or even longer? Abby, what about Clarke?”

Abby swallowed hard. If she were being honest with herself, she’d been having the same fears. There was no guarantee that Emerson would be apprehended quickly. He was smart and calculating and he wouldn’t make it easy on law enforcement. There was a very real possibility that this could stretch on for months or possibly even years. Of course, she and Marcus could return at any time, but they’d always be living in fear that Emerson was lurking in the shadows. “I’ll admit that leaving Clarke is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but she’ll be safe in Toms River with Jake. This little guy, needs us to keep him safe,” she said, placing a hand over her belly.

“Him?”

“Just a feeling,” she smiled and shrugged before placing a kiss on his lips. 

When they separated, Marcus grabbed the last of her things while Abby turned off the hallway light and locked the front door. Once they were settled in their seats, Marcus started the engine. “You ready?”

“Let’s go,” Abby nodded. 


	12. 12

Just after midnight, and almost 5 hours into their drive, Marcus pulled off I-81-S and into Hagerstown, Maryland. They decided along the way that this was a good place to stop for the night. They were both exhausted and needed to rest before continuing on to their destination, another 10 hours away, in the morning. 

“Make a left at the next light,” Abby instructed as she followed the directions on her iPhone. 

As soon as Marcus made the turn, the Courtyard by Marriott immediately came into view. 

“You grab the bags and I’ll get us a room. We shouldn’t put anything in your name, just in case.” 

At Marcus’ nod, Abby got out of the car and entered through the front of the hotel. Once she was safely inside, he pulled the car into a spot not far from the door and turned off the ignition. Leaning back in his seat, he ran his hands over his face and let out a sigh. The reality of their situation was finally starting to hit him. He and Abby were being forced to leave their entire lives behind, for God knows how long, and run away in fear. And why? Because some psychotic serial killer wanted revenge for putting him behind bars? Because he was able to escape from a maximum security prison? Because the FBI foolishly believed Emerson had died in that fire, allowing him to disappear? 

“Fuck!” Marcus yelled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel in anger. 

**********

“Everything ok?” Abby asked when Marcus made his way into the hotel lobby. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Are we all set?”

“Yep. Room 507.” 

They headed onto the elevator, getting off on the 5th floor. “Here we are,” Marcus said as he unlocked their door and stepped inside. 

“Thank God.” Abby dropped her bag unceremoniously on the carpet and flopped down on the bed fully-clothed. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Me too, but I’m going to take a shower before I go to bed. Are you sure you don’t want to go first? Or join me?” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I took one before you picked me up, but next time.” 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before disappearing into the bathroom. 

**********

When Marcus emerged 10 minutes later, he found Abby standing at the large picture window wearing only an oversized New York Yankees tshirt. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” he said, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her. 

“I wanted to change,” Abby shrugged, continuing to stare out the window. 

“You’re thinking about Clarke.” Marcus could clearly see that she missed her daughter and it broke his heart. 

“Yes,” she admitted sadly. “I know she’s ok, but I miss her.” 

Marcus wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, Abby.” 

“It’s not your fault, Marcus. It’s Emerson’s fault.” Abby turned in his arms so she was facing him and brought a hand up to cup his cheek. “We’re together. That’s all that matters.” 

She leaned in to kiss him, but before she was able to make contact with his lips, Marcus pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned and confused. 

“Abby, I don’t think I can kiss a woman who’s wearing a Yankees shirt,” he said, wearing his best poker face. 

Abby’s eyes widened and she slapped him in the arm. “You’re a jerk!” 

Marcus laughed, shielding himself from Abby’s assault. “Now, if it were a Red Sox shirt……” 

Abby shook her head as the corners of her mouth turned up, unable to stop herself from laughing as well. “What if I have something better than a Red Sox shirt?”

“Hmm?” Marcus raised an eyebrow. 

The next thing he knew, Abby lifted the tshirt over her to reveal that she had been wearing nothing underneath. Marcus’ mouth gaped open at the sight of her naked before him, his desire to sleep forgotten. “I can work with that,” he croaked out, pulling her body to his. 

Their lips crashed together and Marcus started to maneuver them towards the bed. Before he knew what was happening, Abby turned them and pushed him backwards. A small yelp escaped him as he flopped on the bed. 

“You won’t be needing this,” Abby smirked as she deftly removed the towel from around his waist. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Marcus watched as Abby crawled onto the bed, straddling him. She leaned down to capture his lips before sitting up, taking him in hand, and sinking down onto him. “Oh God,” she moaned at the feel of him deep inside her. 

Desperate to touch her, Marcus sat up and found her lips again as Abby wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper. 

“God, you feel so good,” Marcus said breathlessly as they continued to roll their hips into one another. 

It didn’t take long before they both fell over the edge, crying out in unison as Marcus burst inside her. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing softly and whispering I love yous. When they finally parted, Abby eased herself off of Marcus’ lap before she retrieved her discarded tshirt from the floor and he pulled a pair of boxers from his suitcase.

Climbing into bed, Marcus pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm protectively around Abby, spooning her. “Goodnight. I love you,” he whispered, placing a kiss into her hair. 

“Night. I love you too.” Abby said, pulling him arm tighter. 

**********

The next morning, Abby awoke to sunshine streaming through the hotel window and her head pillowed on Marcus’ shoulder. 

“Morning,” Marcus said. 

“How long have you been awake?” 

“Not long.” In truth, he’d been awake for over an hour, but he didn’t have the heart to wake her. She needed her rest, especially now that she was carrying their child. He also simply enjoyed the feeling of her body molded to his. “Why don’t you shower while I run across the street to grab us a couple coffees?”

“Sounds like a plan, but only a grande for me. I’m only allowed 1 coffee per day now,” she said, rolling onto her back and patting her belly. 

“You got it.” Marcus rose from the bed, pulling on a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a dark green tshirt. “I’ll be right back,” he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips before heading for the door. 

**********

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” Abby asked when they crossed into Tennessee. 

“Alabama.”

“Alabama?”

“Yes,” Marcus chuckled. “My mom’s brother passed away about 3 years ago. He was never married and had no children, so he left his lake house to me.” 

“Do you visit often?”

“I’m lucky to get down there once or twice a year. It’s a shame because it really is beautiful. It’s a nice change of pace from New York.” 

The pair continued their journey south, taking turns behind the wheel and using their time alone to get to know one another better. They may have grown up together and dated briefly decades ago, but there was still so much that was a mystery to each of them. For instance, Abby learned that peas were the only food that Marcus refused to eat, he tended to listen to modern country music more than anything else, and he coached Little League Baseball in their hometown for the last 8 years. Marcus, on the other hand, laughed when Abby told him her last concert was NKOTB only a few months before and he cringed when she said she never missed an episode of The Masked Singer. 

Late that afternoon, Marcus pulled the car into the driveway of his lake house in Guntersville, Alabama. “This is it,” he smiled proudly. 

“Wow!” Abby didn’t know what she was expecting, but this definitely exceeded her expectations. The lot, which overlooked a large man made lake, had several mature trees and was well manicured. In the center, sat a pale green cottage with white trim. “Did you renovate?”

“My uncle did a few years before he passed. It’s practically brand new on the inside.” 

Getting out of the car, they collected their belongings before following the path to the back deck. “This is beautiful,” Abby said as she looked out over the railing to see a boathouse, dock, and another deck on the lower level. 

“Thank you. It’s a no wake lake, so it’s always very peaceful.”

Leaving their bags on the upper deck, Marcus gave Abby a tour of the boathouse and the rest of the grounds, promising her they would take the kayaks and paddleboards out soon. 

“Come on, let’s get settled in.” Marcus threaded his fingers through hers and led her back up the stairs and into the house. 

From the deck, they stepped into the living room. Marcus set their belongings by the door as Abby took in their new space. It was on the smaller side, but it had an open concept, maple hardwood floors throughout, and everything looked recently updated. The living room, with a wall of windows overlooking the lake, included a large oversized sectional and wood burning fireplace. 

“What do you think?” 

“It’s gorgeous,” Abby smiled as she walked into the white kitchen. “I love it.” 

“I’m glad. Let’s grab our things and I’ll show you our room.” 

Our room? The idea made the corners of Abby’s mouth turn up. If someone had told her 2 months ago that she’d be in a relationship with Marcus Kane and pregnant with his child, she would have had them committed. The notion was completely insane or, at least, it was. 

Following him down the hallway, they passed a bathroom and 2 small guest bedrooms before they found themselves in the master. Like the rest of the house, it was updated, and included a large wrought iron bed and an attached bath. 

“I’ll admit, when you mentioned Alabama, I envisioned something more…..rustic.” Rustic was being kind. In truth, Abby envisioned a rundown hunting cabin with an outhouse. 

“I’m guessing you thought I was taking you to a shack in the middle of the woods, without electricity or indoor plumbing,” he chuckled. 

Abby shrugged. “I thought it was a possibility.” 

Marcus closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “I’m going to head into town and pick up some groceries. How about you take a nap while I’m gone and, when I get back, we can have some dinner?”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I’m a big boy, besides, you need your rest.” He placed his hand on her belly and kissed her goodbye. “Be right back.” 

Once Marcus was gone, Abby made sure the doors were locked before climbing into the large and inviting bed, practically falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.


	13. 13

When Abby awoke from her nap, it was pitch black outside and all she heard was the unmistakable sound of katydids. “Marcus?” she called out. No response. Surely he was back from the grocery store by now. 

Hopping off the bed, she padded across the room and stepped into the hallway. Immediately, her nostrils were assaulted by a delicious smell that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. “Mmm,” she said aloud as she headed out to the main living area. 

Sure enough, something was cooking on the stove and she noticed various other groceries on the counter. “Marcus?” she called again. 

“Out here.” 

Heading out onto the deck, she found him sitting on one of the Adirondack chairs, listening to the sounds of lake. “How long was I asleep?”

“About 2 ½ hours, give or take,” he chuckled. “You needed your rest.” He reached out and pulled her onto his lap where she gladly curl into him. 

“It smells amazing in there. What did you make?”

“You can’t laugh,” he warned. “It’s actually my mom’s recipe, something she used to make for me when I was a kid.” 

“Aww, that’s sweet. What is it?”

“Hot Dog Stuff.”

“That’s what it’s called? Hot Dog Stuff?”

“You promised not to laugh,” he frowned. “But, yes, it’s something my grandfather made up.” 

“I’m sorry,” Abby said, trying but failing to hold back her laughter. “What’s in it, I mean, besides hot dogs?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Hot dog, pork and beans, bacon, diced tomatoes, and various other spices. I know it sounds disgusting, but you’ll love it. Trust me.” 

“Well, it certainly smells delicious, so I’m willing to give it a shot.” Of course, Abby was skeptical. This concoction sounded nasty, but she already knew that Marcus was a phenomenal cook and it smelled amazing. Plus, she was eating for two and starving. 

**********

“I’m waiting.” Marcus raised a brow and smirked expectantly as he and Abby headed into the living room. 

Abby rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. “You were right. It was delicious. Happy now?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

Marcus took a seat on the sectional and stretched out, patting the spot between his legs for Abby. She gladly joined him, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms as listened to the katydids. 

“It’s so peaceful here,” Abby sighed. “It almost makes me forget that there’s a serial killer out there that may or may not be looking for us.” 

Marcus tightened his hold and kissed her temple. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Abby. I promise.” 

“I know,” she said, turning her head just enough so she could kiss him. 

When they parted, Marcus reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a phone, handing it to Abby. “Why don’t you give Clarke a call? Let her know you’re ok.” 

“You think it’s safe?” Abby desperately wanted to call her daughter, but she didn’t want to do anything that would put them in danger. 

“I do,” he tried to reassure her. “It’s a burner phone. I picked up a couple while I was out so we can contact Clarke, Jaha, and anyone else we need to get in touch with.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes, go ahead. I’m going to grab a quick shower and give you some privacy.” Untangling themselves, Marcus gave Abby a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall. 

Deciding she needed some air, Abby went out to the lower deck and sat down on the wooden swing next to the water. She took a deep breath and dialed Clarke’s cell phone, praying the teen would pick up despite not recognizing the number. 

“Hello?” Clarke answered after several rings. 

“Clarke.”

“Mom!? Oh my God! Are you ok?”

Abby pinched her eyes shut at the sound of her daughter’s voice. “I’m fine, honey. I just wanted to check-in and let you know that I’m ok.” 

“Where are you?”

“Clarke,” Abby sighed. “I can’t tell you that. I’m sorry.”

There was silence for several moments. “How could you just leave like that, Mom? You didn’t even say goodbye?”

“I know and I am so sorry, but I didn’t have a choice. We were all in danger and....”

“You chose your new boyfriend over me.”

“What? No! Clarke, it’s not like that all. Did your father tell you that?” Abby could feel her blood pressure rising at the thought of Jake planting that idea in their daughter’s mind. 

“Dad said some psycho is after Kane and he had to leave New York in case he came after him. He also said you CHOSE to go with him.” 

Abby closed her eyes and took a calming breath. What an asshole! “Yes, I did choose to leave with Marcus, but I did that to protect you.”

“Sure.” 

“It’s true. Carl Emerson is a killer Clarke and he wouldn’t hesitate to use us to get to Marcus. The safest place for you to be until he’s apprehended is in Toms River.” Again, there was silence on the other end of the line. “Clarke?”

“I’m here,” the teen said quietly. “I just miss you, Mom. When are you coming home?”

“As soon as it’s safe, baby. I promise.” 

“Will you call me again?”

“Yes, of course.” The tears that had pooled in the corners of Abby’s eyes were now flowing freely down her cheeks. “I’ll call you as often as I can. I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Mom.” 

When the call ended, Abby leaned back in the swing and pulled her knees to her chest. Hugging them tightly, she cried. 

**********

After showering and dressing in a pair of shorts and a tshirt, Marcus came out into the living room, looking for Abby. “Abby?”

When he realized she wasn’t in the house, he went outside and saw her on the wooden swing by the dock. He descended the stairs down to the lower level, “Abby?” 

Startled, Abby jumped, quickly trying to wipe the tears from her face. “Marcus, I…..”

Marcus was at her side in an instant. “Are you alright? Were you able to reach Clarke?”

“Yes, I spoke with her.” She continued to wipe the tears away, trying her best to pull herself together. “She’s angry. She thinks I chose you over her.”

Marcus closed his eyes, hanging his head. This is exactly what he did not want to happen. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.” Abby reached out and took his hand. “She’s 16, Marcus. She’s already an angry teenager. Plus, it didn’t help that Jake told her I chose to leave.”

Marcus suddenly felt an intense urge to punch Jake Griffin in the face. Still, this wasn’t Jake’s fault, it was his. As much as he loved Abby and as much as he wanted her with him, maybe she would have been better off staying in New York? “Abby, maybe you should go back.”

“Marcus! No, I’m…”

“Just listen to me,” he interrupted. “If you go back, Jaha and the Feds will make sure you have protection. Clarke can come home and the two of you can get back to you lives.”

Abby dropped his hand before rising from her seat on the swing. Walking over to the edge of the dock, she crossed her arms in front of her and stared out at the lake. It was several moments before she spoke. “I know that I can go back and I know that I’ll have protection, but this is still the safest option for my daughter. Yes, she’s angry right now and she’s hurt, but she’s safe and that’s all that matters.”

“Abby…”

“I’m not done,” she cut him off. “Do you love me, Marcus?”

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. How could she doubt his love for her? “You know I do.” 

“And I love you too. I’m not leaving you here alone, understand?” 

Standing up, Marcus crossed the dock, closing the distance between them. He lovingly cupped her cheek before pulling her to him as Abby wrapped her arms around his midsection. 

Eventually, she pulled back so she could look at him. “We’re a family now, Marcus. You, me, and this little one. We’re in this together.” 

Marcus could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes as he nodded. God, he loved her. “Together,” he said before capturing her lips. 


	14. 14

Before they knew it, two weeks had passed and despite constantly looking over their shoulder for Carl Emerson, Marcus and Abby were adjusting to their new normal. In fact, they were more than adjusting, they were happy. They spent their days kayaking, paddleboarding, or boating on the lake and their evenings curled up by the fire, watching movies, or making love. Not having to worry about work, it was very easy to pretend they were on vacation. 

“What time is our appointment tomorrow?” Marcus asked as he and Abby made dinner. 

“10 o’clock.” Being just over 7 weeks pregnant and unsure of when they would be able to return to New York, Abby made an appointment with the local OB/GYN. It was a risk, but one they had to take. At 40 years old, this pregnancy was considered high-risk and Marcus insisted that she find someone in Guntersville, just in case. He was not willing to take any chances when it came to the health and wellbeing of Abby or their baby. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Maybe a little,” shrugged, mixing the tossed salad. “I’m not as young as I was 16 years ago.”

Marcus came up from behind as she stood at the kitchen counter, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Everything’s going to be fine,” he whispered in her ear. “I know it.” 

**********

Later that evening, Marcus and Abby were relaxing on the upper deck, listening to Spotify and enjoying a Bud Light and lemonade respectively. 

“Is this really your playlist?” Abby chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Yes,” he frowned, slightly offended. “We listened to your music last night. I’ve heard more boy bands and 80’s music in the last 24 hours than I did in the last 40 years.” 

“Is my musical taste a deal breaker for you, Detective?” she smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m willing to overlook it.” Marcus leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Now, stop getting distracting,” he said gesturing to baby name book on her lap. Although it was still very early, they decided to pick up the book on their last trip into town, which is a good thing they did, because at the rate they were going, they’d be lucky to agree on a name by the time their child started kindergarten. 

“Oh, what about Duke?” Abby said excitedly. “It’s unique and strong.” 

“Are we having a dog?” Marcus asked dryly. 

“It could happen,” Abby shrugged. “Look at the father.” 

“Haha. Funny.” 

“Hmmmm. Ryan?”

“I like Ryan.”

“Really?” Abby asked surprised. “Did we just agree on a name?”

Marcus laughed. “I’d still like to consider our options, but we should definitely put it on the list.” 

“List? We have a list?”

“We do now,” he smiled, writing down Ryan under the boy column. “Are we doing to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl? 

“I don’t know. We could.” Abby knew technology had come a long way and parents could find out the gender of their baby as early as 13 weeks. But did she want to know? With Clarke, she and Jake found out they were having a girl when she was around 24 weeks. It was nice to know, pick out a name, and purchase the appropriate clothing and nursery decor, but it also took the element of surprise out of the birth. “Do you want to know? Or would you rather be surprised?”

“As long is our child is healthy, that’s really all I care about. If you want to know, we’ll find out. If you want to be surprised, that’s great too.”

Abby considered it for a moment. “I think I’d like to be surprised.”

“Ok,” Marcus smiled. “But you do realize that means we have to come up with a few boys and girls names, just so we’re prepared?”

“We’re in trouble.” 

**********

“Good morning,” the OB/GYN smiled as he entered the room. “I’m George Stevens. Pleasure to meet y’all.” Dr. Stevens was older, maybe in his mid to late 50s, with salt and pepper hair and matching mustache. His warm disposition and kind eyes helped to put Abby at ease. 

“Abby Griffin. It’s nice to meet you.” Abby reached out and shook the man’s hand. “And this is Marcus.” 

The two men shook hands before he continued. “Your urine sample shows you’re definitely pregnant. Looks to be about 7 weeks?”

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“Y’all just move here?” Dr. Stevens asked as he prepared for Abby’s exam. “I don’t recall seeing you around town before.” 

“We own a small vacation home on the lake, but we’re thinking about extending our stay,” Marcus answered, ready for the inevitable question. “We thought it was wise to make an appointment.” 

“I agree. First baby?”

“I have a 16 year old daughter, but it’s the first for Marcus.” 

“Ah, well then my congratulations to you, Sir,” the doctor smiled. 

“Thank you,” Marcus smiled. 

After her exam, Dr. Stevens handed Abby an order for blood work and an appointment card for the following month. “I’m going to put your due date as January 24th. Next time, we’ll do an ultrasound and take a look at your little one.” 

“Sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Stevens.”

“My pleasure. Y’all have a good day.” 

As the doctor left the room, Marcus put his arm around Abby’s shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her temple. “Do you feel a little bit better now?” 

“So far, so good.” 

“Come on, let’s go home.” 

_ Home.  _ No, it wasn’t their actual home, but it was where she and Marcus were starting their life together and the thought gave her butterflies. 

**********

“I’m going to check in with Jaha,” Marcus said once they arrived back to the lake house. 

“Ok. I’ll make us some lunch.” 

Marcus gave Abby a quick peck on the lips before heading outside. Taking the stairs down to the dock, he sat by the water’s edge and dialed his Captain.

“Kane?” Jaha picked up after only one ring and Marcus immediately heard the tightness in his voice. Something was wrong. 

“What happened?” 

Jaha sighed on the other end of the line. “We’ve heard from Carl Emerson.” 

Marcus felt his heart skip a beat. “What does that mean?”

“He emailed a video message this morning…..for you. The FBI is analyzing it, but most likely…”

“They won’t find anything,” Marcus finished. Marcus stood up and began to pace, running a hand through his hair. “How bad is it?”

“I’ll text it to you now. Stay alert, Kane.”

“I will. I’ll call you in a few days.” 

Marcus ended the call and waited. With minutes, a new text message arrived. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and pushed play. Sure enough, Carl Emerson’s face appeared on his screen: 

_ “Kane! How the hell are ya? I was hoping the two of us would have a chance to catch up, but you seem to be out of town. That hurts, it really does.” _

Marcus’ stomach churned at the sight of Emerson’s sadistic smirk. 

_ “But, not to worry, I’ve always enjoyed a good game of hide and seek. I’ll see you and that beautiful partner of your’s real soon.”  _

The message ended and Marcus dropped his head into his hands. He’d hoped that Emerson would run and try to get as far away from New York as possible. Unfortunately, that clearly was not the case. Emerson intended to make good on his promise to make Marcus pay for putting him behind bars. 

***********

When Marcus came back to the house, he found Abby in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their lunch. 

“There you are,” she smiled before it quickly faded. “What happened?”

Taking a seat at the island, Marcus rubbed his chin. “Emerson sent a video message to Jaha.” 

Abby stiffened, a cold chill spreading throughout her body. She and Marcus had been living in a bubble for the last 2 weeks, a bubble that just burst. “What did he say?”

“I’ll show you,” Marcus said, gesturing to the stool next to him and pushed play. 

When the video message ended, Abby wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver ran down her spine. “What are we going to do?”

“Right now? Just stay vigilant. The good news is, he has no idea where we are, Abby. The chances of him finding us all the way down here are slim.”

Abby nodded. “And he’s also a wanted fugitive.”

“Exactly.” Marcus reached out and laced their fingers together. “We’re still ok.”

Abby knew Marcus was right. For now, they were still safe, but for how long? What if Emerson found out where they were? What if he made it to the lake house? 

Seeing the look of fear on Abby’s face, Marcus stood up and took her face in his hands. “Hey. I meant what I said before, I won’t let anything happen to you or our child, Abby. I promise.” 

“I know,” she nodded he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 


	15. 15

“Marcus?” Abby called out when she woke up alone the next morning. When she didn’t receive a response, she rose from the bed and pulled on one of Marcus’ tshirts that she had claimed as her own. 

After checking the house, she pushed open the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the deck. She found Marcus sitting on the outdoor sofa, clearly lost in his own thoughts and staring into his coffee cup. 

“Marcus.”

He jumped, his eyes wide, before letting out a relieved breath. “Morning.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to scare you.”

Marcus reached out and pulled her down beside him. “It’s ok. I guess I’m just a little jumpy.” 

“We’re both a little jumpy,” she said with a tight smile. 

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, as she gladly melting into his side. “I called Jaha again this morning. Emerson’s video is untraceable, but the FBI managed to isolate some of the background noise. They believe it was filmed near the Cypress Avenue Station in the Bronx.”

“He’s still in the city.”

“Yes,” Marcus nodded. “Or at least he was when he filmed the video message. Jaha said the FBI wants to put an unmarked car outside of my mom’s house in Charlotte and outside of Jake and Callie’s, just in case Emerson tries anything.” 

Abby’s breath caught. “They think Clarke is in danger?” 

“No. They just want to take every precaution, especially after the video. It’s clear that Emerson has every intention of coming for me and….”

“If he can’t find you, he’ll find a way to draw you out of hiding,” Abby finished. 

“Possibly.” Marcus could see the color drain from Abby’s face at the thought of Clarke being harmed. He wanted to pack their things, hop in the car, and head straight back to New York. This was his fight, not Abby’s and certainly not Clarke’s. The thought that either of them could be hurt because of him made him physically ill. 

Recognizing “the look,” Abby knew that Marcus was blaming himself. “Marcus, look at me,” she said, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at her. “This isn’t your fault. Do you hear me? Stop blaming yourself.” 

Marcus swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. “I really thought they’d find him quickly. I thought we’d be able to go home by now.” 

“I know, so did I.” 

“Abby, maybe we…..”

“No!” she cut him off. “We’re not going back, Marcus. Of course, I’m worried about Clarke, I’m her mother, but we made the right decision coming here. It was the best option and it still is.” 

With a sigh, Marcus rose from the sofa and began to pace on the deck as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m the one Emerson wants, Abby. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if someone was hurt because of me.” 

“Emerson isn’t stupid, Marcus. He has to know that the Feds are watching Vera and Clarke. I doubt he’d risk being caught.”

“Maybe.” 

Abby crossed the deck to stand in front of him. Reaching up, she took his face in her hands. “They’re going to find him. They’re going to find him and then we can go home and get on with our lives.”

Marcus reached out and gently grasped Abby’s hips, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their foreheads met. “I love you, Abby.” 

“I love you too.” 

**********

“Why the hell is there an unmarked car outside my house, Abby?” Jake roared when Abby called him later that evening. 

Abby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s just a precaution Jake. You weren’t supposed to even know they were there.” 

“I’m not an idiot, I was married to a cop for almost 20 years, I can spot them a mile away. Are we in danger?” 

“No. I told you, it’s just a precaution.” 

“It better be, Abby, because if anything happens to our daughter because of your new boyfriend…”

“Does Clarke know?” she interrupted. 

“About the unmarked car? No, and I’m not about to tell her. I don’t want to scare her.” 

“I agree. It’s best not to say anything.”

“You’ve been gone for weeks. How much longer is this going to go on?” 

“Until they find Emerson.”

She heard Jake growl in frustration on the other end of the line and she could picture him turning a shade of crimson and clenching his fist. “Abby, come home! Forget about Marcus Kane!” 

“I can’t do that, Jake.”

“Why? Why do you insist on choosing him over your daughter.” 

“I’m not choosing Marcus. It’s not as simple as him or Clarke. I’m a target too, Jake! We are just trying to keep everyone safe.” And she was also carrying his child, but there was no way Abby was going to drop that baby-bombshell on Jake, not now, and definitely not over the phone. 

“Fine,” Jake sighed. “You’ll call again next week then?”

“Yeah. Next week.”

“Take care, Abby.” 

“You too.” Abby ended the call and stared down at her phone. It was heartbreaking to be away from Clarke, especially for an extended period of time. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and then headed out to the living room to find Marcus. 

“Hey,” he smiled. “Did you speak with Clarke?”

Abby crossed to the sectional and took a seat next to him, curling into his side when he opened his arm to her. “I did, briefly, before Jake took the phone from her. He saw the unmarked car and he wasn’t happy.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. He’s just worried about Clarke, not to mention Callie and her children.” 

Marcus wrapped his arm around her tighter, placing a kiss into her hair. “I called my mom while you were in the other room. She didn’t notice the unmarked car, but I told her.”

“Is she ok?”

“My mom?” he chuckled. “Of course. The only thing she’s worried about is me…..well us.” 

“Does she know where we are?”

“No. I wish my dad was still alive. I don’t like the thought of her all alone with Emerson out there.” 

“If there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that Vera Kane can take care of herself.”

They both laughed. “You’re probably right.” 

**********

A few days later, Marcus and Abby were enjoying an afternoon on the boat when one of the burner phones rang. Both of them jumped at the sound, not expecting anyone to call. 

Snatching the phone off the seat, Marcus immediately recognized Jaha’s number. “Thelonius?”

“We received another video.” 

Abby watched the color drain from Marcus’ face and she knew it wasn’t good. 

“What did he say this time?” Marcus asked, a knot in the pit of his stomach. 

“It shows him in a vehicle, leaving the city and then heading south. The Feds are obviously swarming those areas, but we really have no way of knowing when the video was filmed. Emerson is smart enough not to hang around.” 

“Did he say anything?”

“The usual, I’m afraid. I’ll send it to you now. Be careful, Marcus.”

“Emerson sent another video?” Abby asked when she Marcus end the call with Jaha. 

“Yes,” he nodded. Marcus took a seat beside her at the stern while they waited for Jaha’s text to come through. “Apparently he’s left New York.”

The phone beeped, indicating a new message. Marcus opened it and pushed play, holding it so he and Abby could watch it together: 

_ Kane!  _

Marcus and Abby both felt shivers run up their spines at the sight of Carl Emerson’s face and menacing smirk. He was in some type of truck, driving down what looked to be an expressway. 

_ Since you’ve left New York, I get the impression that you’re not eager to see me. But, no worries, because I’m going to come to you instead.  _

He turned the phone just in time for them to see him passing a large sign on the side of the road that read, “Now Leaving New York.” The screen went black before starting again and it was obvious that the next segment was filmed some time later. 

_ I can’t wait to see you after all these years, Kane, and I’m really looking forward to meeting Abby.  _

The creep winked at the screen and Marcus wrapped his arms around her, as if he was protecting her from Emerson. 

Once again, the camera panned around, this time focusing on a sign that said, “Welcome to West Virginia.” Marcus and Abby continued to stare at the screen, both in a state of shock. Not only was he threatening them, but he was getting closer. 

_ Ready or not, here I come!  _


	16. 16

The next several weeks passed by uneventfully for Marcus and Abby. They spent most of their time at the house, only making the trip into town when it was absolutely necessary. Now that they knew Carl Emerson was actively searching for them and that he was heading south, they wanted to keep a low profile and stick close to home. 

“Any news from Jaha?” Abby asked as the two of them ate dinner one evening. 

“Nothing new. The last sighting was at a gas station in Green Bank, West Virginia a few days after the video.” 

“It’s unnerving not knowing where he is. By now, he could be right outside the door or on the other side of the world.” 

Marcus reached out, placing his hand on top of Abby’s. He knew she was on edge, so was he. Since Emerson’s last video, Marcus had installed a security system at the lake house to try and put both of their minds at ease. It helped, but they still found themselves jumping at every unexpected noise and keeping a fireman within arm’s length at all times. 

“Did you speak with Clarke?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “She seems happy. Thankfully, she gets along well with Callie’s two children and she’s enjoying her summer vacation.” 

“That’s good. You’ll see her soon, Abby.” Marcus smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand. 

“I hope so.”

**********

“Good afternoon. How y’all doin’ today?” Dr. Stevens greeted Marcus and Abby as he entered the exam room. 

At 12 weeks, Abby was just starting her second trimester. Her occasional nausea and fatigue had all but vanished and she was feeling great. “We’re good. It’s nice to see you, Dr. Stevens.” 

The older gentleman looked over her recent blookwork, pleased with the results. “Everything looks good, Abby. What do you say we get a look at your little peanut?”

Marcus and Abby smiled at one another, both excited to catch a glimpse of their child. Laying back on the table, Abby lifted her shirt as the doctor prepared the ultrasound machine. “Now Abby, I’m going to take a look first and make sure everything is ok. You ready?”

Abby nodded as Marcus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Dr. Stevens turned on the ultrasound and moved the transducer over her belly. “Have y’all decided if you’re going to find out the sex?”

“We talked about it, but we’ve decided to wait and be surprised.” 

The doctor smiled as he continued to take measurements. “Well, everything looks good. Your little one is measuring right where they should be.” Dr. Stevens turned the monitor towards the anxious parents so they could finally see for themselves. 

Abby gasp, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. “Oh my God,” she whispered. 

Next to her, Marcus stared at the monitor completely in awe, his own eyes glistening. 

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

Marcus and Abby both nodded, not trusting their voices to speak. The next thing they knew, the room filled with the noise of their child’s rapid heartbeat. To Marcus, the sound reminded him of a galloping horse. 

“150 beats per minute.”

“Is that good?” Marcus asked concerned. 

“Perfect,” Doctor Stevens smiled. “I’ll print y’all a few pictures to take home and I’ll see you back next month.”

“Thank you,” Marcus said, extending his hand to the older man. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

“You’re very welcome. Y’all have a good day.” 

The couple remained rooted in place, unable to take their eyes off the pictures in their hands. 

“I can’t believe it.” Marcus shook his head as he stared at the images of their child. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Lacing their fingers together, Abby pulled Marcus to her, capturing his lips. 

**********

“Are we at least in agreement that if the baby is a girl, we like unisex names?” 

Since seeing their child for the first time, Marcus and Abby had once again been discussing possible names. They’d been in the living room for over two hours scouring their baby name book and searching the internet for ideas. 

“Yes, almost every girls name I like is considered unisex.”

“Me too. I think Rylee and Taylor are my favorites.”

“I like them, but Charlee and Jordan are mine.”

“Well, considering we’ve come up with four names we can both live with for a girl and we aren’t even close to agreeing on a name for a boy, I’m starting to hope for a daughter.” 

“If it’s a boy, I’ll handle it. I have the perfect name.” 

“Let me guess, Marcus Samuel Kane Jr.?” 

“It’s a good name,” Marcus defended with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. 

Abby rolled her eyes and Marcus laughed, enjoying their playful banter.

“Where are you going?” Marcus asked as Abby got up from the sectional. “We have to at least come up with a few boys names other than Ryan.”

Abby waved him off as she headed into the kitchen. She noticed pregnancy cravings had arrived full bore over the past week and tonight she wanted nothing but dill pickles, banana peppers, and kalamata olives. “Ugh! Seriously?”

Marcus turned in his seat and peered over the back of the sectional to see Abby standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open. “Everything ok?”

“How are we already out of pickles, banana peppers, and olives?” Abby asked annoyed.

“Probably because you ate them all last night.” 

Abby flashed him a glare before turning back to the refrigerator as if she were hoping those items would magically appear on the shelves. 

Chuckling to himself, Marcus rose from his seat and went to the door to slip on his shoes. 

“Where are you going?” Abby asked. 

“To the store to get the woman I love and our child pickles, banana peppers, and olives.” Once his shoes were on, Marcus grabbed his wallet and keys before closing the distance between himself and Abby. 

“Marcus, you don’t have to go to the store. It’s late. I’ll survive until tomorrow.” 

“I don’t mind. I’ll be back in 30 minutes tops. Is there anything else we need while I’m there?”

“You might as well grab another gallon of milk.”

“You got it,” Marcus smiled as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her lips. “Lock the door, set the alarm, and keep your sidearm with you.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“I love you.” Marcus cupped her cheek and kissed her again. 

“I love you too.” 

As soon as Marcus was out the door, Abby made sure to lock the deadbolt and set the alarm. She didn’t like Marcus going into town alone, especially at night, but she felt safe in the lake house with the security system and her sidearm. 

**********

While Marcus was gone, Abby put a load of laundry in the washer and went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a Yankees tshirt before throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail and heading back out to the living room. 

Rounding the corning at the end of the hall, she felt a sudden and intense pain on the side of her head before her entire world went black. 

**********

When Marcus returned to the lake house he found the front door unlocked and the security system disarmed. Annoyed that Abby would be so careless, he shut the door behind him and brought the groceries into the kitchen. 

“Abby?” he yelled as he started to put the purchased items inside the refrigerator. 

When he didn’t get a response, he headed towards the back of the house, thinking she had fallen asleep in their bed. 

“Abby?”

Marcus searched the entire house, but found no sign of Abby. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream or cry. Panicked, he ran outside and down the wooden stairs to the boathouse. “Abby?” 

Coming back inside, he immediately went into Detective mode, combing every inch of the house for clues that might tell him what happened to Abby. He quickly noticed she had put a load of laundry in the washing machine while he was gone and she’d changed out of her jeans and v-neck tshirt. The realization that she changed, most likely into her pajamas, meant that she wasn’t planning on leaving the house. Marcus fought back tears knowing that, most likely, Abby had been taken. 

Marcus was just reaching for his cell phone to call Jaha and report Abby missing when it rang on the kitchen island. 

“Thelonius. Emerson was here. He has Abby.” 

“I know. I’ve already called the FBI. They should already be putting the entire area into lockdown.”

“You know? What do you mean you know?”

“He just sent another video.” 

“When?”

“Minutes ago. I called the FBI and then I called you.” 

Marcus sat on one of the kitchen stools, dropping his head into his hands. “Send it to me.” 

“I’m doing it now.” 

When the video came through, Marcus pushed play and his breath caught in his chest when Abby’s terrified face filled the screen. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Marcus could see blood near her right temple. The video was dark but she looked to be in the back of a van. 

_ “Marcus…” _

The phone turned to reveal Emerson, a smirk plastered on his face. 

_ “Hi Kane. I gotta say, I was surprised when you left Abby all alone. I planned to make you watch while I killed her, but I think this is going a hell of a lot more fun, don’t you?” _

Emerson winked at the camera. 

_ “As you can see, she’s alive…..for now. We’ll be in touch soon.”  _

The video ended and Marcus took at the phone and threw it against the far wall. “Fuck!” He collapsed on the floor, sobbing, as thoughts of Abby and their child filled his mind. 


	17. 17

Marcus paced the large conference room at FBI Headquarters in Huntsville, Alabama. It was nearing 1am and Abby had been missing for just over 4 hours. Other than the video Emerson sent right after the kidnapping, there had been no other contact and, once again, law enforcement had failed to find any trace of him or Abby. 

“Detective Kane.” Marcus looked up to see a dark-skinned man enter the room and extend his hand. “Agent Charles Pike. I’ll be taking the lead on this case.”

“Nice to meet you.” 

The two men took a seat at the table and Pike opened the file in his hand, reviewing it silently which pushed Marcus’ all too thin patience over the edge. “Why the hell aren’t you out there looking for Abby?”

Agent Pike raised an eyebrow and clasped his hands in front of him. “I know this is difficult, Detective, but I can assure you the FBI is doing everything in our power to local Detective Griffin and Carl Emerson.”

“By sitting here talking to me?” Marcus asked through gritted teeth. 

“We’ve set up a perimeter 50 miles wide and their faces are on every news broadcast in the country. We have Agents at every bus depot, train station, and airport in the state. No one is getting in or out without our say so. Trust me, we will locate him.” 

Marcus let out a bitter laugh. “That’s great, but what if they made it outside your perimeter before it was even established? This Carl Emerson we’re talking about. Not only is he a ghost, but he’s also a killer with zero remorse. He won’t hesitate to eliminate anyone that gets in his way, including Abby.”

“I’m well aware of who Carl Emerson is, and I agree, but we believe he’s still within a 50 mile radius.”

Marcus stood up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m the one he wants, you realize that, right? He’s only using Abby to get to me.” 

“I know, which is why we’re moving to you to a secure location…”

“No!” Marcus roared. “Absolutely not!”

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t hide, not when he has Abby.” As a Detective, Marcus knew he was being foolish and making the FBI’s job more difficult, but as a partner, a boyfriend, and a father-to-be, he didn’t give a damn. All he cared about was Abby and their child and he would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant their safety. “If Emerson wants me, he can come and get me.” 

**********

Abby groaned as she gradually started to regain consciousness. Her head was throbbing from her earlier blow to the head and, as she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. 

Remembering where she was, she gasped and sat up abruptly, causing her world to spin and a wave of nausea to sweep over her. She quickly realized that her hands and feet were bound with zip ties and she was still in the back of some type of box truck. 

Scooting over as best she could, she leaned back against the side of the truck, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

Abby had no idea where she was or how long she had been unconscious as tears filled her eyes. After Emerson filmed his latest video for Marcus, he had injected her with something to knock her out, and she prayed it hadn’t harmed her baby. 

As she sat there, her thoughts drifted to Marcus. My God, he must be going out of his mind, Abby thought to herself. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever feel his arms around her? She didn’t know, but she was comforted by the fact that she knew Marcus would go to the ends of the earth to find her and bring her home. She just needed to stay alive long enough for him to do it. 

Suddenly, the truck took a sharp right turn, causing Abby to topple onto her side. With her hands and feet tied, she was unable to keep her balance. The truck continued on, but now the roadway was different. It was bumpy, very bumpy, and Abby found herself being thrown about. Where the hell was Emerson taking her?

**********

Early the following morning, before the sun had even risen, Marcus returned to the lake house. Stepping inside, he tossed his keys onto the sectional and leaned back against the door, sliding down onto the floor. 

After turning down protection, the Feds assumed he would return to New York, but there was no way Marcus was leaving Abby. Instead, he insisted on returning to the lake house, the scene of the crime, so Emerson would know exactly where he was. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him now was finding Abby and bringing her home safely. 

_ Abby.  _ She looked terrified in the video that Emerson sent and the way she’d said his name with tears running down her face had nearly been his undoing. He didn’t know how long it would take, but he was going to find her and bring her home, no matter what. He would find his family. 

While he wanted to be out looking for Abby, he knew Emerson was smart and they would not be found unless he wanted them to be found. No, the only thing Marcus could do now was wait for Emerson to contact him, because he would. This was a game to him and Abby had gotten caught in the middle. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Marcus stumbled through the house and into the bedroom. Sitting heavily on the bed, he felt numb, as his eyes landed on a strip of photos atop the nightstand. He reached out with a trembling hand and looked down at the sonogram photos of the baby.  _ His baby. Their baby.  _ Would he ever get to meet his child? 

Unable to hold them at bay a second longer, tears streamed down Marcus’ face at the thought of Abby and their child in the hands of Carl Emerson. He curled up on top of the bed, clutching his cell phone and the sonogram photos to his chest…...and he cried. 

**********

The truck came to an abrupt stop and Abby could hear Emerson turn off the ignition and get out of the driver’s seat. Listening closely, in the hopes it would provide her some sort of clue as to where he’d taken her, Abby was met with mostly silence. There were no other cars, no people, no sounds other than the chirping of birds. She concluded that he had taken to a secluded location, most likely deep in the woods. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she waited for whatever came next. Would Emerson kill her right away and bury her in the woods, never to be found? Or would he hold her hostage and play with Marcus? The latter, most likely. 

Suddenly, the door opened, pulling Abby from her thoughts. She had to shield her eyes as the bright sunlight illuminated the back of the truck. The next thing she knew, rough hands where on her and dragging her out of the truck. 

“Let go of me you son of a bitch!” Abby yelled defiantly before Emerson threw her onto the ground. Despite the fact that she was still bound and practically shaking with fear, Abby was not about to let Emerson have the satisfaction of knowing how scared she was. 

Emerson chuckled and squatted down in front of her. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “So much fire. I like that. You’re going to need it.” 

Letting go of her hair, he pulled a large hunting knife his belt and held it to Abby’s throat, pressing it into the flesh. “Try anything and I won’t hesitate to gut you. Understand?”

Not trusting her voice, Abby simply nodded. 

“Good girl,” Emerson said as he cut the zip tip around Abby’s ankles and hauled her to her feet. “Move!” 

Emerson pushed Abby forward and, for the first time, she saw a small log cabin surrounded by dense woods. There was nothing around, probably for miles. 

“Where are we?” Abby asked once they were inside. 

“Do I look stupid?” Emerson pulled her further into the house and deposited her on a worn couch in the middle of the room. 

Abby sat, taking in her surroundings while Emerson moved about securing the doors and windows. The cabin itself wasn’t in bad shape, but its furnishings were sparse and had definitely seen better days. 

“Let’s go.” Emerson grabbed her under the arm and directed her towards the stairs and up to the second floor. “Welcome home,” he smirked. 

Abby found herself in a average-sized bedroom that included a small twin bed against the wall, an outdated box television, and what looked to be a small ensuite bathroom. “How long do you intend to keep me here?”

“Until I’m done playing with Kane.” He closed the distance between them and turned Abby to face him. “I mean it. I won’t hesitate to slit your throat if you try anything. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” 

Satisfied, Emerson once again took out his knife and sliced through the zip ties that were still on Abby’s wrists. “I’ll bring you some food later.” 

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, locking the door behind him. It was then, alone and locked in an 8x10 box, that Abby finally broke. Sobs wracked her body as she collapsed onto the bed, wondering if she or her child would ever leave this room alive. 


	18. 18

The sound of his ringtone woke Marcus as he bolted upright and quickly answered. “Hello?”

“Good morning, sunshine.” 

The sound of Carl Emerson’s voice sent a chill down his spine. “Where’s Abby?”

“Alive, that’s all you need to know at this point.”

“Your issue is with me, Carl, not Abby. She’s innocent. Just tell me where to meet you and we can make an exchange, me for her.” 

“I’ll admit, it’s tempting Kane. It really is, but I’m gonna have to pass.”

Marcus ran a hand over his face and through his hair in frustration. “Please!” He was desperate. “I’ll do anything you want, just name it. Please, just let her go.” 

“No,” Emerson chuckled. “This is too much fun, making you squirm. Not to mention, Abby’s got a lot of spunk. I like her.”

“If you touch her, I swear to God…..”

“You’ll what?!” Emerson cut him off. “You’ll never find us, Kane. I promise you that.”

“What do you want from me?” Marcus yelled as tears started to fall. 

“I want you to suffer.” With that sentence, Emerson disconnected the call. 

“Emerson?! Emerson?!”

**********

Abby sat alone in her room watching a grainy episode of Judge Judy on the television. Actually, she wasn’t really watching it, she just turned on the tv for background noise, hoping she wouldn’t feel so alone. It wasn’t working. 

Other than watching Emerson board up the only window in the room, she hadn’t seen him since he brought her a ham sandwich and a can of Pepsi the previous evening. 

The sound of the door unlocking made Abby jump and her heart rate accelerate. Shifting on the mattress, she pulled her knees to her chest and leaned back against the wall as Emerson entered the room carrying a tray of food and shopping bag. 

“Breakfast.” Crossing the room, he placed the tray on the small dresser before holding the bag out to her. “Here are some clothes and toiletries. Things you’ll need.” 

Instead of reaching for the bag, Abby stared at him, her face emotionless. “How long do you intend on keeping me here?”

“I haven’t decided,” Emerson shrugged. 

Having been in law enforcement for over 18 years, Abby knew the odds of this ending well for her were slim to none. Emerson would most likely kill her at some point and she was powerless to stop him. Not to mention, they were clearly in the middle of nowhere and she didn’t even know what state she was in. Even if she could get out of the room, where would she go? 

Abby hadn’t wanted to tell him about the baby, but she was desperate and with zero options, she hoped knowing she was pregnant would earn her some sympathy. He may be a convicted serial killer on death row, but Emerson used to be a father. “I’m pregnant.”

Emerson tilted his head and furrowed his brow, “Excuse me?”

“Almost 13 weeks.” Abby swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to fight back the tears pooling in her eyes. She failed. “Please, if not for me, then for my baby, let me go.” 

Emerson looked at her, obviously thrown by Abby’s bombshell. For a moment, he looked conflicted, almost sympathetic and Abby prayed she had struck a chord. 

“I’m 40, this pregnancy is already high risk,” she pressed on. “I need to see an OB regularly. I’m begging you. Please.” 

“Nice try, Detective Griffin,” Emerson smirked. 

“I really am pregnant…”

“I don’t doubt it but, regardless, you’re not getting out of this room.”

Abby’s heart sank. Dear God, was he really planning to keep her locked in this room forever? Would she go into labor alone? Would she be forced to deliver her own child by herself? 

Emerson headed for the door, turning back once he was standing in the hall, “IF, and it’s a big if, you’re still alive when you go into labor, I’ll do what I can to help you deliver it……..and then I’ll drop it off at the nearest church or shelter. After all, I’m not a complete monster,” he said before shooting her a wink that made her skin crawl. 

Abby gasped, her hands immediately covering her belly as Emerson shut the door behind him. 

**********

Once again, Marcus found himself at FBI Headquarters speaking with Agent Pike. “Please tell me you have something, Pike.” 

“As we suspected, the call was made from a burner phone. We have no way of tracing it.” 

“And you have no other leads? They didn’t just vanish into thin air!” Marcus slammed his fist on the table in anger. 

“Kane,” Pike said holding up his hand to calm him. “We are doing everything we can. There have been a couple sightings, one in West Virginia and one near Mobile, but both turned out to be false alarms.” 

Marcus dropped his head into his hands, completely defeated and at a loss as to what to do next. He was at Emerson’s mercy and his only option was to sit and wait for him to make contact again. 

“Maybe you should go back to New York…”

“I’m not leaving Abby!”

“I know, but we don’t know where Emerson is holding her. They could be anywhere, Kane.” Pike looked sympathetically at Marcus, truly feeling sorry for the man in front of him. “Go home. There’s nothing you can do here that you can’t do in New York.”

Marcus knew he was right. It was pointless to stay in Alabama when, most likely, Emerson had taken Abby across state lines. The painful reality was that they could be anywhere. 

“Go home, Kane.”

**********

Over a week later, Marcus returned to New York and his apartment in Bay Ridge. His cousin had been checking on his place at least once a week, so he found everything in order when he arrived. Abby had now been missing for a week and a half and there had been no further communications from Emerson and no new leads from the authorities. Nothing. 

Marcus was numb as he entered his apartment, feeling empty and lost. It was a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. Walking passed a mirror in his hallway, he stopped when caught a glimpse of his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and hair uncharacteristically disheveled, the dusting of a beard starting to cover his face. 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he turned away and headed for the kitchen as he reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out the strip of sonogram photos that had been taken the day before Abby was kidnapped. Reaching up, he grabbed a magnet and hung them on the front of his refrigerator. He then grabbed a bottle of Bud Light and sat down on one of the island stools, taking a healthy swig, and looking at the photos of his unborn child. Would they be the only photographs he ever had of him/her? 

**********

“Get up. Put your shoes on,” Emerson grumbled as he entered Abby’s room. 

“What?” Abby hadn’t been allowed to leave the room since they arrived, over a week and a half. Why now? Where was he taking her? Her heart thumped in her chest as the fear that Emerson was about to execute her made her want to vomit. 

“Don’t look so scared, Detective. We’re just going outside for some fresh air.”

Slightly relieved, Abby slipped on her shoes before following Emerson down the stairs and onto the front porch. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of the fresh air, grateful to be out of her room. 

Emerson sat down on the steps, twirling his large hunting knife in his hand. “I’m willing to give you some outdoor time as long as you behave. Try anything and you’ll never leave that room again. Understand?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “Can I walk around?”

Emerson considered the question before responding, “Sure, but stay in the front yard where I can see you.” 

Abby made her way down the steps and began to walk around the yard, under Emerson’s watchful eye. They truly were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense woods in every direction. The only sounds she could hear where the sounds of nature. There was no point in running. Even if she managed to elude her captor, she’d probably die of dehydration or starvation before finding help. 

Unbeknownst to Abby, who was lost in her own thoughts, Emerson was snapping several pictures of her on his phone. After cropping and editing the best one, he attached it to a text message before sending it off to Kane. 

**********

Marcus was half reclined on his living room couch, working on his 8th bottle of Bud Light, when his phone pinged with a new text message. Snatching it from the coffee table, he opened the message and bit back a sob at the image of Abby. The photo, which was taken from a short distance away, showed her from the side, standing with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. 

As Marcus studied the photo, a second text message arrived from Emerson: 

_ I hear congratulations are in order, Daddy! _

_ Too bad you’ll never meet the kid. :( _


	19. 19

“Kane! Kane! Open the damn door!”

Marcus groaned as he sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. After receiving the picture of Abby, he’d downed several more beers and opened a bottle of scotch before crying himself to sleep. His head throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to lay back down. 

“Kane! I know you’re in there!”

Fuck. Standing up, he looked at his watch, noticing it was only 6:30am. Who the hell?

Marcus didn’t even have time to register who was standing at his door before a fist connected with his face, sending him stumbling back and falling on his ass. 

“You son of a bitch! This is your fault!” Jake Griffin grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him to his feet before shoving him against the nearest wall. He punched Marcus in the stomach, making him drop to his knees. 

“I know,” Marcus finally croaked out as he tried to catch his breath. “I know.” 

“My daughter found out her mother was kidnapped on the news! Do you have any idea what that was like for a 16 year old? And now, no one will tell me anything because Abby and I are legally divorced.”

“I’m sorry you both found out that way, Jake. I really am.” 

“Please tell me they have some leads.” 

Marcus pushed himself to his feet, wiping the blood from his busted lip with his thumb. “The FBI followed up on a few sightings, but they turned out to be nothing. Other than that, all we have are the text messages.” 

“Text messages?”

At this point, there was no reason to keep anything from Jake. Yes, he and Abby were divorced, but he was still the father of her daughter. He had a right to know what was going on. After walking over the couch and grabbing his phone, Marcus opened Emerson’s messages and handed the device to Jake. 

He hesitated, staring at Marcus’ outstretched hand with trepidation. He was obviously scared of what he was about to see. When he finally took the phone, Jake rubbed his chin as he read the text messages and looked at the photos of Abby. 

“We know she’s alive and that she’ll stay that way, at least for now.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because it’s a game to him and he wants me to suffer. If he kills her, it’s over.” 

Jake handed the phone back to Marcus as he headed over to the armchair and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. “I’m sorry I hit you. I just….”

“It’s fine,” Marcus said, waving him off. “You’re right….it is my fault.”

“You’ll keep me posted? Contact me if you hear anything? For Clarke’s sake?”

“Of course.”

Jake nodded, rose from the chair, and left Marcus standing in the middle of his living room. 

**********

After showering and attending to his split lip, Marcus headed to the 72nd to speak with Jaha. As he made his way into the precinct, everyone welcomed him home and offered their sympathies for what happened to Abby. 

“Come in,” Jaha bellowed when he heard a knock on his office door. Looking up, he was surprised to see a disheveled and unshaven Marcus Kane crossing to his desk. “Marcus?”

“Sir.” Marcus shook hands with the older gentleman before taking a seat across from the Captain’s desk. 

“I’ll be honest, I’m surprised to see you here. You said you were staying in Alabama.” 

“I planned on it, but the FBI has no idea where Abby is. In all likelihood, she’s no longer in the state. Emerson could have taken her anywhere by now. They suggested I come home.”

Jaha eyed the man in front of him, studying him closely. He had worked with Marcus Kane in various capacities for over 15 years and the two men had known each other for even longer. It was safe to say that Jaha knew him well and he knew that there was no way Marcus was simply going to return to his life in New York and patiently wait for word on Abby Griffin. “You and I both know you’re not staying, Kane.” 

“No, I’m not.” The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at how well Jaha could read him. “I’m simply here to submit my request for an extended leave of absence.” 

Jaha sighed as he leaned back in his black leather chair. “As your Captain, and as your friend, I’m telling you I think this is a bad idea.” 

“And you know I respect your opinion, but I have to do this. I can’t return to work as if nothing has happened and hope that they find Abby alive.” Marcus swallowed hard, trying to fight off the tears that were pooling in his eyes. “I love her, Thelonius. She’s having my child.” 

“So what? You going to find her yourself?”

“I’m going to try. I have to.” 

“Where will you go?”

“I have no idea,” Marcus answered honestly. “The FBI seems to think they’re somewhere in the south, based on the picture he sent of Abby, so I’ll start there.” Rising from his chair, he made his way towards Jaha’s office door.

“Kane.” 

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you’ll be careful and that you won’t try to be a hero.”

Marcus chuckled. “You know I can’t promise that.”

**********

“No!”

Abby bolted upright from a dead sleep, her heart racing and her entire body covered in sweat. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she reached for the water on the nightstand and quickly emptied the glass. Her hands shook as she ran them over her face and tried to steady her breaths. 

The dream, or rather the nightmare, had been so real, so vivid. She had gone into labor and Emerson was forced to deliver her baby. Following Abby’s instructions, her baby boy came into the world with a powerful set of lungs and full head of dark hair. She could still picture his face, much like his father’s, right before Emerson ripped the boy from her arms, disappearing through the door and locking it behind him. 

Placing a protective hand over her child, Abby silently promised him, or her, that she would protect them no matter what. There was no way her nightmare would become a reality, not while there was still life in her body. 

Laying back down, she stared up the ceiling as her thoughts drifted to Marcus. Where was he? What was he doing? Regardless, she knew he was looking for her and going out of his mind with worry, both for her and for the baby. Her heart broke at the thought of him hurting and alone. 

As she drifted off to sleep, Abby’s last thoughts were of Marcus, their child, and the life she knew they would have once this nightmare was over. She didn’t know how or when, but she knew Marcus would find her. It was only a matter of time…..


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay since the last update. The new school year is kicking my butt. There should be 2-3 chapters left in this story and I will try to have them up as soon as I can, work permitting.

“I could go into labor at any time. You know that, right?”

Carl Emerson stopped stirring the chicken noodle soup on the stove and turned to look at his captive. “You’re not due for another 5 weeks.” 

“I’m 40 years old, 35 weeks pregnant, and I haven’t received any medical care in over 5 months. Oh, and let’s not forget that I’m being held against my will by a psychopath!” While Abby still feared for her life, she had gone from timid and scared to bitter and angry over the course of the last 5 months. She missed her life, her family, her friends. 

“I told you when we first arrived that I’d help you deliver the kid.”

“And then take my child to the nearest shelter or church. Yes, I remember,” Abby said, clenching her jaw and fixing her coldest glare at the man before her. “What if there are complications? Are you planning to let us die?”

“I’ll do what I can,” he shrugged. 

Abby pushed herself up from the table and started to waddle towards the stairs. With her foot on the bottom step, she turned back to Emerson. “I wish you’d either just kill me or let me go because this is getting old. What the hell are you waiting for?”

Without giving the man a chance to answer, Abby stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

**********

Marcus Kane sat behind the wheel of his Chevy Silverado outside Memphis, staring at the latest picture Emerson had sent of Abby. It was dark and grainy, but he could see her sitting on the front steps of what looked to be a cabin, her hand protectively over her large baby bump. 

Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as they always did. It had been 5 months since she’d been taken. 5 months since he’d left New York, vowing not to return until she was safe in his arms once again. 5 months of following lead after lead in the hopes that one of them would take him to Abby.

Jaha and his mother had been begging him for months to go home, insisting that he let the FBI do their job. He refused, unwilling to give up on Abby and their child. He knew, eventually, Emerson would either slip up or tire of his game. He just needed to be patient. 

As if on cue, a new text message notification popped up on his screen. With a shaky finger, Marcus opened the message to reveal a new photo of Abby. This time, she was shown from the side, hands on her belly, as she looked out into the thick woods. Marcus swallowed hard as he stared at her belly, knowing she could go into labor at any moment. Dear God, what would happen to Abby and the baby if she gave birth as Emerson’s captive? Would he kill their child? The thoughts were almost too much for Marcus as he bit back a sob. 

He was just about to close his phone and drive to the nearest hotel when something in the photo caught his eye. Doing a double-take, he zoomed in, peering closely at Abby’s right hand as it rested on her bump. “Oh my God,” he said aloud, his eyes wide. “What are you trying to tell me, Abby?”

**********

20 minutes later, Marcus burst through the door of his room at the local Best Western. Pulling his laptop from one of his bags, he sat down at the desk, opened Google, and searched “sign language alphabet.” With a picture in front of him, he scrolled through each and every picture Emerson had sent of Abby over the course of the last 5 months. His heart racing, he silently prayed that this was it, this was the break he’d been waiting for. 

When he was done, Marcus stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper in front of him. How did he not notice before now? He wanted to scream at his own stupidity. In almost every picture, Abby was sending him a letter in sign language, clearly unbeknownst to Emerson. Individually, they meant nothing, but together……..NEWTON COUNTY OZARK FOREST.

Scrolling through the photos, it was obvious now, Newton County Arkansas, deep within the Ozark National Forest. The area was heavily wooded, as the pictures showed, with a sparse population. It was the perfect place to disappear and remain undetected. 

“I’m coming, Abby. Just hold on.”

**********

Abby sat in her room, gently rubbing her belly. She wasn’t sure if it was a foot or a hand, but her child kept jamming something under her rib cage. “Easy there, kiddo. I know you want out, but you need to be patient.” She couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her when she realized how ridiculous it was to expect a child of hers and Marcus Kane to be patient. “Your Daddy’s going to figure it out. I know he is.” 

And it was the truth. Abby knew that, eventually, Marcus would see the signs she was giving him in as many pictures as she could. He would see them, decode them, and then he would come for her and their child. 

“Hurry Marcus.” 


	21. 21

Marcus Kane pulled his truck into the dirt parking lot of the Deer General Store in Newton County, Arkansas. Turning off the ignition, he leaned back against the headrest and let out a heavy sigh. For over a week, since the realization that Abby was trying to signal him in many of the photos Emerson had sent, he’d been searching every square inch of Newton County, stopping at virtually every gas station, convenience store, post office, etc. in the hopes that someone would recognize their photographs. Unfortunately, each time, he came up empty. 

Now, sitting in his truck late one afternoon, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration. He was hungry and tired, having barely eaten or slept in the last 9 days, and beginning to lose hope that he would ever find Abby. 

Slowly, his gaze drifted to the two photographs taped to his dashboard, one of he and Abby at the lake house and the other of their unborn baby. The thought of finally having Abby back and holding his child in his arms were the only things still keeping him going. He couldn’t give up. 

Taking a deep breath, Marcus grabbed the photographs of Abby and Emerson off the passenger seat and climbed out of his truck. As he walked through the main entrance, he noticed the store was empty, with the exception of an older man behind the counter who seemed to be half asleep. Nodding and offering a polite smile as he passed by, Marcus headed towards the back of the store and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the cooler. 

“That it?” the man asked as Marcus placed his beverage on the countertop and pulled out his wallet. 

“Yep.” 

The man took the payment from Marcus’ outstretched hand, eyeing him up and down like he was an alien. “Ain’t from around here, are ya?” 

“No, Sir,” Marcus chuckled. “New York.”

“Long way from home. You huntin’?”

Seeing his window, Marcus placed the two photographs on the counter. “Actually, I’m looking for these two. Have you seen them?” Marcus held his breath as the clerk examined each photo. “It’s possible just the man came in alone. He may have even changed his appearance. Maybe a beard? Different hair color?” 

“Why you lookin’ for em’? They dangerous or something?”

“The man is a wanted fugitive. He kidnapped the woman over 5 months ago. I’m just trying to bring her home.” 

Marcus watched as the man once again studied each photo, furrowing his brow, deep in thought. “I ain’t seen the woman. I’d remember her.”

“What about the man?” 

“Yeah, I think so. He’s got a beard, but I think it’s the guy that comes in a few times a month. He don’t talk to no one, just stocks up on food and supplies and leaves. Not a friendly fellow.”

Was it possible? Could it really be Emerson? Marcus was almost afraid to get his hopes up. “Do you know where he is? Where he’s staying?”

“No. I asked him once where he was stayin’ and he just said he had a cabin in the area. Like I said, not really a talker.” 

Marcus felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He was so close, closer than he or the FBI had ever been since Abby’s kidnapping. “He’d want somewhere secluded, far away from any other cabins. Please, do you have any ideas where I should look?”

The man considered him for a moment. “Shoot son, we’re smack dab in the middle of a national forest. It’s like trying to find a needle in a haystack.”

“Please,” Marcus pleaded desperately. “Did you ever notice which direction he came from? Or where he headed when he left?”

“I think he took Parker Ridge Road. It’ll at least give you a place to start, but that’s all I know.” 

“Thank you for your help,” Marcus said gratefully as he shook the man’s hand. 

“Good luck!” the clerk called after him as Marcus took off through the front door. 

**********

“Ahhhhh!” 

Abby had now been in labor for just under 12 hours and she knew it wouldn’t be long before her child finally made its appearance. When she imagined this moment in her mind, she pictured herself in a hospital with Marcus at her side, holding her hand and helping her through her contractions. In reality, she sat, half-reclined, on a twin bed in a secluded Arkansas cabin and Marcus was painfully absent. Instead, Carl Emerson sat in a chair on the other side of the room, watching her closely. 

“When are you going to stop being so goddamn stubborn and let me help you?”

When her contraction passed, Abby collapsed back onto her pillow. “If you want to help, get me some warm water and towels. It won’t be long now,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Not wanting to give Emerson the satisfaction or let him see weakness, Abby waited until he left the room before allowing a sob to escape her. “Oh my God,” she whispered aloud to no one, still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. She was going to have to deliver this baby herself with no medical assistance and she prayed that both she and her child would make it through this alive. If there were any complications, it was likely that one, or both of them, would die. 

“Here,” Emerson said gruffly as he set the bowl of warm water and towels on the nightstand. 

“Thank you. Now, please leave.” 

Emerson looked at Abby incredulously. “Are you insane? Do you plan on delivering that kid by yourself?”

“You’re damn right I do,” she said defiantly. “I would rather do this myself than let you anywhere near my baby, let alone be the first one to touch him or her.” 

Shaking his head, the man turned and headed for the door. “Good luck, Detective.” 

**********

Less than an hour later, Abby cradled a small dark-haired bundle in her arms. She was exhausted and sore, but she was alive and so was her son. Abby wasn’t a medical professional by any means, but she knew enough from her training in law enforcement to know that the delivery had gone as well as could be expected under the circumstances. 

“Hi baby,” she smiled at the tiny boy, gently caressing his cheek with her finger. He was alert, staring at her with chocolate brown eyes that were so like his father. “We’re going to get out of here. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

**********

“Kane, I think you’re making a mistake. You can’t do this alone,” Jaha tried to reason with his friend. “You need to contact the FBI and tell them what you know. Let them handle this.”

“I can’t Thelonius. I can’t risk Emerson running again or hurting Abby. Our only chance of getting Abby back unharmed is to catch him off-guard, surprise him.” 

Marcus knew it wasn’t a smart decision. As a seasoned Detective, he was going against everything he had ever been taught. However, he wasn’t a Detective right now. He was a man trying to find the woman he loved and he was a father to be. He needed to save his family. 

After ending his call with Jaha, Marcus hopped back behind the wheel of his truck and continued down Parker Ridge Road, knowing he was getting closer and closer to Abby. 

**********

A few days later, Abby sat in her room watching her son sleep peacefully on the bed beside her. Since the moment he was born, she had waited for Emerson to make good on his promise to drop him at the nearest shelter or church. What would she do if he came for her son? How would she stop him? 

The idea of losing her little boy made her physically ill and she knew Emerson would have to pry him from her cold, dead arms if he actually tried to take him away. 

Knowing that she would never allow him to take her baby as long as there was still breath left in her body, and knowing Emerson would never set her free, Abby made a decision. She needed to escape and she needed to do it now. 


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the finale! Sorry it took so long, but you know, life.....

Late that night, Carl Emerson made his way up the stairs and down the hallway toward Abby’s room. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside, his eyes falling on the sleeping infant in the middle of the bed. 

As soon as Emerson stepped forward, Abby took her shot, emerging from behind the door and striking him over the head with her bedside lamp. Once he crumpled to the wood floor, she swung again, praying the second blow would render him unconscious. Unfortunately for Abby, Emerson anticipated her next move, diving at her legs and knocking them out from under her. The back of her head slammed onto the floor, leaving her dazed and disoriented. 

“You stupid bitch!” Emerson yelled as he climbed on top of her, his hands wrapping tightly around her throat. “I should have killed you months ago!” 

The commotion must have woken her sleeping son because Abby could hear his cries as she fought for air. Her baby. What would happen to him? 

Just as her world was starting to fade to black, a body flew at Emerson, tackling him to the ground. Abby gasped for air, struggling to breath, as Emerson and the other man wrestled a few feet away. It took her a moment but she soon recognized the thick, dark hair of her hero.  _ Marcus. _

“Marcus!”

“Abby! Get out of here!” Marcus yelled as he and Emerson exchanged blows. “Go!”

Stumbling to her feet, Abby staggered over to the bed where her newborn son lay crying. She scooped him into her arms and headed for the door, hesitating in the archway. She didn’t want to leave Marcus. What if Emerson managed to get the upper hand? Conflicted, the mother in her finally prevailed, knowing that her top priority needed to be her son and knowing that Marcus would agree. As the two men continued to struggle, Abby dashed down the stairs and out the front door of the cabin. Finding a Chevy truck she didn’t recognize parked out front, she opened the passenger side door and carefully placed her baby boy on the floor of the cab. “It’s ok, sweetheart, Mommy will be right back. I promise,” Abby whispered as she tucked the blanket around the little boy. 

With newfound strength and determination, Abby raced back into the cabin, bursting through the front door as Marcus and Emerson toppled down the wooden staircase. A handgun slid across the floor when they hit the bottom, both hurt and groaning in pain. 

Knowing this was her chance, Abby ran for the gun as Emerson once again lunged at a still disoriented Marcus, pinning him to the ground and wrapping his large hands around Marcus’ neck. 

Without hesitation, Abby pulled the trigger, one, two, three, four, five times until the chamber was empty, watching as Emerson’s grip on Marcus’ neck loosened and he collapsed on the ground. 

The gun fell to the floor with a thud as Abby rushed to Marcus’ side, dropping to her knees beside him. “Marcus!”

Marcus was coughing and gasping for breath as Abby reached his side. “Abby,” he managed to croak out. 

After helping him into a sitting position, Abby practically threw herself into his arms, still in disbelief that he had actually found her. It was over. Without warning, all the emotion of the last 5 plus months bubbled to the surface as sobs wracked Abby’s body. “It’s ok. I’m here. You’re safe now,” Marcus said, holding her close and trying his best to comfort her. 

Pulling back slightly, Abby rested her forehead against his, savoring the feel of being together again after so long. “I knew you’d figure it out. I knew you’d find us.” 

Her use of the word “us” hit Marcus like a ton of bricks, as the realization that he had heard his child’s cries during his struggle with Emerson and Abby was clearly no longer pregnant washed over him. “The baby?” he asked alarmed. 

“It’s ok,” Abby tried to reassure him as she helped him to his feet. “He’s in your truck. He’s fine.”

“He?” Marcus asked in disbelief. “Really?”

Abby smiled as she and Marcus headed outside to retrieve their son. Opening the passenger side door, she found the tiny bundle exactly where she had left him. He was awake and his large chocolate brown eyes looked at her expectantly. “Hi baby. I told you I’d be right back,” Abby said softly has she picked up the baby. 

Marcus felt his heart skip a beat when he finally laid eyes on his child, his son. He was here. He was here and safe and real. It was overwhelming and he could feel the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

“Look who’s here,” Abby whispered in the boy’s ear. “I told you Daddy would find us.” 

With a trembling hand, Marcus tentatively reached out and gently touched his son’s head. “Is he ok?” 

“Yes, he’s fine, but I still want to get him checked out at the nearest hospital.”

“You’re both getting checked out,” Marcus added, leaving no room for argument.

“Yes Sir,” she smiled. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Yes,” he nodded despite being absolutely terrified. “But I’ve never held a baby before. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Abby chuckled before placing the baby in Marcus’ arms. “You won’t. Here, just support his head.”

Her heart melted at the sight of the man she loved holding their little boy. It was something she wasn’t sure she would ever see, which made her all the more grateful for this moment. She could see that Marcus was terrified, but he quickly got the hang of it as he lovingly held the baby to his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“Hi buddy,” he said softly. “I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.” 

*********

After contacting the FBI and local authorities, law enforcement descended on the secluded Arkansas cabin within minutes. They quickly secured the scene, collected evidence, and questioned both Abby and Marcus. Hours later, after Marcus was finally given the go-ahead to escort his family to the local hospital, he found himself reclined on Abby’s hospital bed as she slept on his chest. Their infant son was snoring softly in the bassinet beside them. 

As he laid there with Abby in his arms and their little boy a few feet away, a part of him was terrified that this was all a dream, that at any moment he would wake up in a cold, lonely hotel room. 

“We need to come up with a name,” Abby’s voice said, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“You should be asleep,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter and kissing her brow. 

“I’m resting.”

A knock at the door startled them both. “Sorry folks. I didn’t mean to startle you,” an older woman smiled as she crossed to the bed. “I’m Dr. Harrington.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Abby greeted. Both Marcus and Abby scooted up the bed so they were both sitting. 

“I just wanted to let you know that everything looks good. I’d like to keep you and your little guy overnight, just for observation, but both you and your son seem to be in perfect health. Considering the circumstances, you’re both very lucky.” 

“I know,” Abby nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat at the thought of how terribly wrong things could have gone. “Thank you, Dr. Harrington.”

As the doctor took her leave, Marcus once again wrapped his arms around Abby and pulled her close. “She’s right, you know? It’s a miracle you both survived.”

“It is,” Abby agreed, pinching her arms shut and burying her face in his chest. “But we’re fine and the last thing I want to do is think about Carl Emerson or the last 5 months again. All that matters is that we’re together now, all 3 of us.”

“Ok,” Marcus said as he lifted her chin and cupped her cheek. “I love you, Abby.” 

“I love you too.” When their lips met, it was gentle, but full of love and longing as they both savored the feeling of being together again. 

**********

Despite Abby’s wish to move on and never look back, the months following her return home made that virtually impossible. Not only did she have to recount her harrowing experience to every friend and family member that she reunited with, but she also found herself giving countless interviews to both local and national news outlets. It seemed that everyone wanted to hear how one of the NYPD’s finest had survived captivity and managed to safely deliver her own child. In most cases, Marcus was also a hot commodity for his heroics in saving his family. 

“Well, that should be the last of it,” Marcus announced as he plopped down on the sofa next to Abby. “Everything is boxed up, labeled, and ready for the movers tomorrow morning.” 

“Thank God,” Abby sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and curled into his side. “I can’t wait until we’re all moved in and settled.”

“Neither can I. We’re definitely making the right decision getting out of the city.” 

After the whirlwind of returning home and dodging countless reporters and paparazzi 24/7, Marcus and Abby had made the decision to sell both of their NYC townhomes and move back to their hometown of Rye Brook, NY. The village in Westchester County was the perfect place to purchase a family home and raise their son. In addition to the move, Abby decided to retire from the NYPD, while Marcus resigned, opting instead to take an identical position with the Rye Brook Police Department. It wasn’t an easy decision, but it meant fewer hours and being close to home, something that was now a top priority for Marcus. 

Although they’d wanted Clarke to join them, with only 1 year of high school left, the teen didn’t want to change schools again, opting instead to stay with Jake and Callie in Toms River until graduation. It broke Abby’s heart, but she understood. 

“WHAAH! WHAAH! WHAAH!”

“It’s like he knows when we sit down,” Marcus groaned. 

Abby couldn’t hold back a chuckle. Marcus was an amazing father and he and their son adored one another, but he was still adjusting to life as a parent. “Welcome to parenthood,” she said as she rose from the sofa and headed towards the nursery.

Abby padded into the room to find her 3 month old red faced and clearly unhappy. “Hey, what’s all this noise? Are you afraid Mommy and Daddy are having fun without you?”

As she reached into the crib to pick up the small boy, her breath caught in her chest and her eyes grew wide when she noticed his outfit. He wasn’t wearing the blue dinosaur pajamas she had put him in after his bath, but a white onesie with “Will you marry my Daddy?” across the front. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered in disbelief, finally scooping up the cranky baby who continued to fuss in his mother’s arms. 

“I think he’s waiting for an answer,” Marcus said with his trademark half smirk as he leaned against the door frame. 

Pushing himself off the wood and crossing to stand in front of her, Marcus reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a gorgeous cushion halo diamond engagement ring. “I bought this when we were staying at the cabin in Alabama,” he confessed shyly. “Abby, I’ve loved you for most of my life and I don’t want to let another second go by without making you mine, officially. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ryan.” 

Abby was speechless as she cradled Ryan in her arms and watched as Marcus Kane got down on one knee in front of her. “Abby, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she nodded as tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.” 

Marcus beamed as he stood and slid the ring over Abby’s finger, capturing her lips with his own. 

They finally parted when baby Ryan began to squirm between them, letting his presence be known. 

“Did you hear that? Mommy said yes!” Marcus told Ryan, as if the infant would understand what his father was saying. Reaching out, he pulled Abby back into his arms. “I love you. I love you both more than anything.” 

“We love you too.” 


End file.
